


And Rebuild All Your Ruins (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: サノスとの戦が終わり、ソーはノルウェイの海岸にアスガルドを再建する。やがて不思議な黒髪の少年の夢を見るようになる。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	And Rebuild All Your Ruins (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Rebuild All Your Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689596) by [pohjanneito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pohjanneito/pseuds/pohjanneito). 



第一章

ソーがポータルから足を踏み出すと、夜更けの海岸は嵐に包まれていた。分厚い雲に覆われた空は星ひとつ見えず、まるで生々しい痣のような暗い色をしている。荒波の咆哮がすべての音をかき消し、切り立った崖に打ちつけられていた。

雨が降ろうと晴れようと、これが過酷な作業であることに変わりはない。

「もう終わったの？」挨拶は省き、シフがポータルに近づいてきた。「到着は夜明けになると思ってたわ」

「ああ、スタークとポッツが契約の最終確認を手伝ってくれた。ほとんどポッツだが。モータルは形式張ったことが好きらしいな。しかしこれで、この土地はアスガルドのものだ。我々の望むように使って良いと許可が降りた」

「つまり、今晩から始めるってこと？ この雨の中で？」シフは頰にはりついた髪をはらい、片方の眉をあげた。大粒の雨が甲冑の胸を叩いている。

「そんな顔をするな」ソーは弁解するように言った。「この嵐は俺が呼んだものじゃない」

「本当に？ ここ数年、あなたの周辺ばかり天気が悪いように見えるけど⋯⋯」シフは言いかけてはっと我に返った。「ごめん。そういうつもりじゃ⋯⋯」

ソーは気にするなと言うようにシフの肩をぎゅっとつかんだ。けれどその顔に浮かんだ微笑みには、いつもの暗い影がさしている。「謝ることはない。それにおまえの言うとおりだ、天候は常に俺の感情の影響を受ける。子供の頃からそうだった」

「うん、覚えてるわ。軍神ティールの障害物競走で私が四回続けて勝ったら、あなたが機嫌を損ねたせいで大雨が降って、私の新品の革の服が台無しになったのよね」

シフは当時の憤慨を思い出したように瞳を回してソーを見た。懐かしいやり取りは悩みなど何もなかった昔を思い出させ、二人をほろ苦い気分にさせた。もう二度とあんな日々に戻ることはできない。

シフはソーの肩越しに開いたままのポータルを顎で指した。誰もいない会議室が向こう側に見える。「早くそのポータルを閉じた方がいいんじゃない？ 浸水被害でノルウェイ政府から高額の請求書が来るわよ」

ソーは笑ってストームブレイカーの太い柄を握りしめた。地面を斧で叩きつけ、ポータルを閉じる。シフにウィンクをしてみせてから、斧の刃を空に向かって掲げた。ソーの命令に応じて風が和らぎ、雲が割れて、黒いキャンバスに星が瞬き始める。眼下の海の咆哮はやみ、優しいつぶやきに変わった。

ソーはミッドガルドの服の袖を手繰り寄せて、濡れたシフの頰をぽんぽんと拭った。「これで満足か？」

「だいぶましね」シフはうなずいた。

シフはまだじゅうぶん美しいが、遠い時空を移動してきた疲れがその顔を実年齢よりも上に見せていた。咲き誇る花のような若さは早すぎる終わりを迎え、ソーと同様の悲しみと骨まで染みるような疲労に取って代わっていた。その二つはまるでタールのようにべったりと二人につきまとっているのだった。

頭上にまばゆい光が走り、ソーは顔を上げた。そこにまた新たなポータルが開くのを見て、その顔には大きな笑顔が浮かんだ。

宇宙にたった一頭だけ残された空飛ぶ白馬にまたがり、ブリュンヒルデが舞い降りてくる。平地に降り立ったブリュンヒルデは優雅に鞍を飛び降り、編み上げた黒髪を甲冑に揺らして二人に小さくお辞儀をした。ベルトから外した褒美を与えると白馬は巨大な翼を羽ばたかせて飛び立ち、ポータルの向こうへと消えていった。

「我が民の様子はどうだ？」報告を待ちきれず、ソーは尋ねた。サノスとの戦いに労力を奪われ、今までは思うように統治ができなかった。しかし生き延びたアスガルドの民の生活はここ数年の重要課題だ。

「みんな元気にしてるよ、陛下。しばらくヴァナへイムに止まりたいと希望してる民もいるけど、出来るだけ家族が一箇所に集まれるようにしたいと思ってるの。ミッドガルドでも数カ国の政府が仮の居住地を提供すると言ってくれてるようね。でもみんな早く故郷と呼べる場所を持ちたがってる」

旧アスガルドの神聖な美しさに代わる場所など存在しないが、人々には根を下ろして新しい生活を立ち上げるのに適した場所が必要だ。

「では民に与えようではないか、故郷を」ソーはうなずき、何もない土地を見渡した。「たった今から始める。すべての民に屋根を与えるまで俺は休まないと誓う」

ソーは水浸しの平原を歩き出し、シフとブリュンヒルデはその後を追いながら、訝しげに顔を見合わせた。二人が戸惑うのも当然かもしれない。北欧の沿岸は美しいが、それ以外にこの土地に取り立てて特色はない。

それでも、ここには何かがある。その何かが空気の中で脈打っているのを、ソーは感じることができた。かつて母親やロキが魔法を使うのをそばで見ていた時のように、それが肌をぴりぴりと刺激するのがわかる。

この土地に隠れているものが何であれ、それは彼らの足もとの土よりも、鋭い歯のように突き出した遠くの岩よりも、いにしえの存在であるに違いない。ソーは機械の目で地面を見下ろし、そこに見慣れたビフレストのルーン文字を見つけて微笑みを浮かべた。ポータルのかすかな光に照らし出される、数百年前に刻まれた魔法の文字。

これは吉兆の印だ。そうであってほしいとソーは願った。

シフはかがみこみ、濡れた地面から草をひとつかみ引き抜いた。指の間で崩れる土の塊を見つめ、眉を寄せる。「土地は肥沃なようだけど、ここはミッドガルドの辺境の地よ。本当にここが王国を再建するのにふさわしい場所だと思う？」

ソーは遠くを見つめた。あの崖の上で迎えた慌ただしい父との別れの光景が、今でもそこに見えるような気がする。どれほど時間が経とうと、心の痛みはヴァルハラに旅立つ父の魂を見送ったあの日と少しも変わらなかった。

すべてが失われる直前、宇宙船（ステイツマン）で過ごした最後の夜を思い出す。並んで横たわったベッドで、隣に感じていた弟の体の確かな重み。二人は新アスガルドの建国について、暫定的な計画を話し合っていた。血に塗れた歴史の上に立つのではない新しい国、より良い王国を作ろうと。

〝父上と最後に会ったあの場所を覚えてるか？ ミッドガルドに着いたら、あそこに行こう。あの土地を掘り起こして、一から国を建て直すんだ〟

ロキの言葉に含まれていた意味、なぜこの場所を選んだのか、それは今となっては解けない謎だ。弟はミッドガルドを憎んでいたはずなのに。けれどオーディンもまた、この場所を確かに「家」と呼んだ。

「陛下？」

ブリュンヒルデに肩を軽く揺すられて、ソーは回想から現実に意識を戻した。今は過去の亡霊に気を取られている場合ではない。

「ああ、そうだ。この場所こそふさわしい。シフ、おまえが言った通り、ここの土地は肥沃だ。それに我が民にはこの土地との古い縁がある」ソーはそう言ってビフレストの痕跡を指差した。

ロキの言葉にも影響されたことは言わなかった。しかし、ソーが崖の端まで歩いてヴァルハラの家族に静かな祈りを捧げると、シフもブリュンヒルデもソーの心を読み取ったように、黙ってその様子を見守った。

「父上、母上⋯⋯、ロキ」声が震え、ソーは小さなすすり泣きを呑み込まなければならなかった。「どうか俺に力を与え、手を取って導いてくれ。心と頭に知恵を与え、我が民の誇りとなれるよう、力を貸してくれ」胸いっぱいに塩辛い空気を吸い込み、肩越しに振り向いて二人の友人を手招きする。「準備はいいか？」

「いいよ、陛下」ブリュンヒルデはうなずいた。腰のドラゴンファングを抜き、高く掲げる。

「いつでもいいわ」シフの静かな返事が続いた。双刃剣を握り、ブリュンヒルデの剣に交差させる。

ソーは感謝を込めて微笑んだ。嵐が血管を駆け巡り、瞳が白く輝き出す。けれどその笑顔はあくまで柔らかかった。「おまえたちの助けに感謝する」

ソーがストームブレイカーを振りあげ、二本の剣と打ち合わせると、響きわたる音が三人の足もとを振動させた。

「よし、深く掘れ！」

雷鳴が空に轟く。三人の武器のパワーを合わせ、ソーは雲ひとつない空から巨大な雷を呼び寄せた。

シフとブリュンヒルデは歯を食いしばり、かかとを土に食い込ませた。それでも二人の腕は微動だにしない。ソーと変わらない強固な決意を胸に、二人はソーの合図に従って広い草原へ稲妻の力を鞭のように叩きつけた。

巨大な土埃と焼け焦げた土の匂いが舞い上がり、大地が二つに裂ける。三人は魔力がゆっくりと渦巻いて周囲に広がる様子を眺めた。オゾンと電流が舌で味わえそうなほど濃く、雷鳴は平原をどこまでも流れていく。やがて土ぼこりが鎮まると、そこには小さなクレーターが残されていた。その底に古代の裂け目から生じた液溜まりが見える。三人の力がそれを掘り起こしたのだ。

シフは剣を降ろし、信じられないと言うように頭を横に振った。「これは、まさか⋯⋯」

「ああ、ギンヌガガプの一滴だ」ソーはうなずいた。瞳の閃光がゆっくりと消え、ソーはクレーターの底に飛び降りて液体に近づいた。世界が創造された日から隠されていた原初の雫。その黒く滑らかな水面に、頭上の星が反射して瞬いている。

「一滴ってほど少ない量じゃないね」ブリュンヒルデは言い、クレーターの縁を滑り降りてソーの隣に並んだ。興奮に顔を輝かせて続ける。「これがあれば、何だって作れる。あの全能の神の金ぴかな王宮よりもっと輝かしいアスガルドだって」そう言ってから片方の眉を上げ、少しきまり悪げにソーを見て笑った。「悪く思わないでよね。派手な黄金の彫像とか残虐な侵略は私の好みじゃないんだ」

「アスガルドの名のもとに侵略戦争が行われることは二度とない」ソーは合意した。

まだ誰の手も触れていない純粋な可能性にソーの血は沸いた。ロキの謎めいた言葉の意味もやっとわかったような気がした。ヘイムダルから聞かされた世界の創造の物語は覚えていたが、まさかその最初の裂け目がまだ残っているとは思わなかった。それも他でもない、このミッドガルドに。

シフはソーの横にひざまずき、ガラスのような水面に映る自分を見下ろした。「この力をどうやって使うか、あなたは知っているの？」

ソーは手の中で斧の柄をくるりと回した。「俺たちでやってみるしかないな」

シフは顔をしかめた。水面から立ちのぼる魔力の渦を目で追いながら言う。「ソー⋯⋯これは古代の魔力よ。一番古い宇宙よりももっと昔からあるもの。正しく使わなければ、何を生み出してしまうかわからないわ」

ソーはうなずいた。シフが正しいのはわかっていた。それでも、ロキがここに自分を送り込んだことには何か意味があると信じたかった。もし弟が今隣にいてこの作業をひとつずつ導いてくれたら、どれほど心強かっただろう。けれどロキはいない。残ったのは夜の闇にささやきかける、寂しい夢のかけらばかりだ。

「おまえの助言には感謝するが、他に選択肢はない。レンガをひとつずつ組み立てていたら、二百年経っても民の全員に家を与えることはできない」

「そうだね」ブリュンヒルデもうなずいた。「この国の人々は親切で私たちの苦境を理解してくれてるけど、いつまでもその寛大さや良心に甘え続けるわけにいかない」

シフは大きくため息をついた。「わかったわ」ソーの頰を両手で包み、武器を扱い慣れた戦士の指を顎髭に走らせる。「ブリュンヒルデと私はあなたの作業をここで見守る。何か助けが必要なら、いつでも知らせて」

ソーはシフの首に手を置き、額を重ねた。昔と変わらないシフの愛情と忠誠心に感謝と心強さを感じた。「ありがとう、シフ。おまえが変わらず共にいてくれて良かった」

「お互い様よ。あなたは大事な友人だもの」

ソーは心の命じるまま、服を脱ぎ、斧を片手に黒い水の中へと足を踏み入れていった。一瞬、そのままどこまでも沈んでいくのではないかという血の凍るような恐怖に襲われた。その裂け目はそれほど虚無そのものに見えた。けれど実際にはそれほど深くはなく、水面は胸のあたりで止まった。ただし思ったよりも熱く、手足に触れるとまるで蜂蜜のようにどろりとしていた。

呪文や祈りの言葉は何も思い浮かばなかったが、実際には必要なかった。ソーの意志の力に従い、創造は自然に始まった。

ストームブレイカーが媒介のような役目を果たし、周囲のあらゆる要素からソーの体にエネルギーを流し込んだ。土、水、空気、そして炎が空から引き出され、創造の礎となった。

ソーは母国をよく覚えていたが、このアスガルドを旧国の模造品にするつもりはなかった。金箔で覆われた先祖の像はいらない。豪華な尖塔も、虚飾に満ちた巨大な広間もいらない。

最初に作ったのは、小さな庭だった。豊かな水が流れる小川、母がよく髪にさしていた白い花。名前は覚えていないが、その香りははっきりと思い出せる。この庭を歩けば、故国を失った悲しみもきっと慰められることだろう。

最初に建てたいくつかの建物は大雑把なものだったが、少し工夫を加えてやがて見栄えも良いものになった。ソーはその外見を気に入った。木材、岩、頑強な鋼鉄を使ってシンプルなデザインとなるように心がけ、けれど簡素になりすぎないように気をつける。弟ならこんな街は田舎くさいと言うかもしれない。ロキの好みはいつでももっと華美なものだったから。

スルトの剣に滅ぼされたものをすべて取り戻すことはできないが、それでもソーは治療師や占星術師、学者たちのために充実した研究施設を作った。彼らの技術は今でもミッドガルドよりも優れている。おそらくワカンダは例外だが。

ソーの作業は長く続き、シフとブリュンヒルデは三日ごとに食料を運んできた。しかし創造が進むにつれ、ソーは疲労を感じ始めた。何もない平地に常緑樹を植え、豊穣の畑を作り、魚がたくさん泳ぐ小さな湖を作る。一ヶ月が経つ頃、ソーは父の名をつけた祝宴の広間を建て、次に失った友と若かりし頃の狩の思い出を偲んで、南の土地に小さな森を作った。

頭上に浮かぶ別の平面に街を作り終えた頃、原初の雫はほとんど空になりかけていた。かつてのアスガルドよりは小さい、けれど生き残った民が暮らし栄えていくのにはじゅうぶんな広さの街だ。

この数日で体力はかなり消耗していたが、ソーはまだロキの名を冠したものを何も作っていなかった。

弟について丸一日とひと晩考え続けた後、失った悲しみのあまりもの重さに、ソーは息もできずに地面に両手と両膝をついた。残ったわずかな力も尽きかけていた。

何を創造しようと、魂深く埋め込まれたこの苦しみを和らげることはできず、ただ辛い記憶を蘇らせるばかりだ。弟が隣で生きていてくれること以外に今望むことは何もない。何百年という月日、弟でありそれ以上の存在だったロキ、生きる歓びのすべてを分け合ったロキ、その聡明な言葉と鋭い機知でいつもソーを笑顔にしたロキ。もちろん、争ったこともあった。特に最後の数年は激しい戦いを交わした。けれどソーが本気で弟を憎んだことは一度としてない。

「ロキ⋯⋯」ソーは静かにすすり泣き、その名を呼ぶと同時に力を使い果たした。黒い虚無の最後の一滴が蒸発し、ひとすじの魔力の煙となって消えていく。

ストームブレイカーがどさりと音を立ててソーの手から落ちた。空の裂け目の底に倒れ、木の根や小さな石が背中に食い込むのを感じながら、ソーの意識はゆっくりと遠のいていった。

どこかから声が聞こえる。まるで他の時空から響いてくるような、遠い声が。

〝見つけて〟

ソーは目を瞬いた。視界は歪み、まぶたはまるで鉄のように重く感じた。

〝僕を見つけて、兄上！〟

「ロキ？」

「ソー！ 大丈夫？」

誰かが肩を揺すっている。大地の裂け目の端へと体が引きずられていく。ぼんやりとした誰かの影が頭上に見え、その細い肩に落ちる黒い髪へとソーは手を伸ばした。

「ロキ？」

「え？ 違うわ、ソー。私よ、シフ」

「何があったの？ 陛下」ブリュンヒルデがソーの肩をぎゅっとつかんで訊いた。二人の顔がやっとはっきり見え始めていた。

「行きましょう、この穴からあなたを連れ出してベッドに運ばなきゃ。少しは休まなきゃだめよ」シフは心配そうな声と表情で言った。「歩けそう？」

ソーは首を横に振った。体のどこにも力が残っておらず、足は粘土でできているかのようだった。「国は完成したか？」ソーは訊きながら、ブリュンヒルデとシフの肩にたくましい腕を投げかけ、足を引きずるようにしてなんとか立ち上がった。

「うん、完成したよ、陛下。それもとびきり素敵なのがね」ブリュンヒルデが笑った。その輝くような笑顔を見たのを最後に、ソーは完全に意識を失って深い眠りに落ちていった。

\------

ソーはその夏のほとんどを眠って過ごした。シフとブリュンヒルデが代理で政務にあたった。民はそれぞれの新しい家に落ち着き、シフはソーが自分のために作った王宮の部屋を訪ねるたび、最新の状況を報告した。

ソースリープに入ったソーには何も答えられないのはわかっていたが、それでもすべてを聞いていることをシフは知っていた。生き残りの民は皆問題なく暮らしているわ、とシフは語った。もちろん、サノスとその配下の者たちに襲われ、多くの家族が犠牲を出してはいたが。

「街の通りはちょっとさみしいし、酒場も半分くらいしか客で埋まってない。でも皮なめし屋の奥さんはもう妊娠してるし、フーラによるとそれも双子らしいわ」友がそう言いながら剣の刃を研ぐ音をソーは夢の中で聞き、ベッドを覆う金の磁界の向こうに座るその姿を見た。「ブリュンヒルデは新ヴァルキリー部隊の志願者を集めて訓練を始めてる。もう稽古場の様子はあなたも監視してるでしょうけど」

シフの言う通りだった。眠りの中で、ソーの意識は外の世界をさまよった。失ったものを少しずつ再建し、過去の間違いを繰り返すまいとしながらも伝統を大切にする民の様子を眺めていた。

この沿岸は人里離れた静かな場所に位置し、一番近い都市からも何マイルも離れている。ミッドガルドとの関係は今も良好だった。インフィニティ・ウォーとそこまでに至る戦で果たしたソーの功績は、地球でも広く知られている。ソーの最大の関心事はアスガルドだったが、新しいアベンジャーズの仲間や、生き残った戦友たちのことも気にかけてはいた。各世界とその間の広い宇宙に争いごとは尽きないが、サノスが破れて以来、比較的穏やかな時期が続いている。ソーとその斧の助けがなくとも、地球のヒーローたちはその平和を維持していこうと努力を続けているらしい。

夏が終わりかける頃、ソーの夢は少しずつ奇妙なものに変化した。

ある晩、夢に黒髪の少年が現れた。細い路地を歩いていく少年の姿が建物の陰に消えていく。深い意識の中で、ソーは強い焦燥感に襲われた。すぐに行動しなければならないと直感的に思う。しかしその夢が何を意味しているのか、ソーにはわからなかった。

〝僕を探して！〟

それから数日後の夜、少年はふたたび夢に現れた。今回はその横顔の半分くらいが見えた。少年はミッドガルドのどこかの貨車の中で、膝を抱えて座っている。自分を抱きしめるようなその仕草、丸まった肩、黒い癖っ毛に縁取られた顔に、どこか見覚えがあった。

まだ幼さの残る少年だ。

誰かが近づいてきて、少年は驚いて立ち上がる。貨車を飛び降り、細い懐中電灯の光から逃れて走っていく姿を見届けたところで、ソーの夢は終わった。

眠りの中でソーは不安に襲われた。しかし体は完全に回復しておらず、もうしばらく休養が必要だった。

〝早く見つけて！〟

少年は夢にふらりと現れてはまた消えた。ときには意識の隅をさっとかすめるだけのぼんやりとした姿だった。ぶかぶかのTシャツに破けたジーンズを身につけ、路地裏から路地裏を隠れるように歩く。まるで野犬のようにすばしこく、いつでも見えない敵から逃げられるように身構えている。何度か見知らぬ人間と一緒にいる姿も見かけた。誰もいない駐車場や静かな路地裏で、誰かに素早く何かを手渡し、夜の闇へとあっという間に逃げていく。

いつも遠くからしか見えないものの、どこか見覚えのある顔だとソーは気づいていた。誰なのか、思い出せそうで思い出せない。

ある夜、夢は最初からいつもと違っていた。よりはっきりとした夢だった。街角の酒場から漂う食べ物の匂いさえ感じられるような気がした。走り過ぎる車の音が大きく耳に響く。少年は乱れた髪を耳にかけ、手に持ったスタークフォンをじっと見つめている。器用な指で何かを夢中でタイプしている。

何があったのか、不意に鼻の横にしわを寄せ、近づいてくる若い女のグループに目を向ける。明るい緑色の瞳が見えて、ソーは息を呑んだ。あの唇の形、黒い眉の色。以前と全く同じではないが、ソーはその顔を知っていた。その少年を知っていた。

「ロキ！」

ソーは瞬きをして周囲を見渡し、厚い毛布の下で足をわずかに動かした。同時にベッドを包む磁界が消える。長いこと使っていなかった筋肉はこわばり、体をほぐすのに少し時間がかかった。

心臓はまるで疾走するビルジスナイプのように肋骨の内側で飛び跳ね、口の中で舌が膨れあがったように感じた。それでも、寝室にシフとブリュンヒルデが駆けつけてくるころには、ソーはベッドの外に立っていた。

「ソー！ 目を覚ましたのね」シフは叫んだ。嬉しそうな笑顔で腕を伸ばし、ソーを抱擁する。

「みんな目覚めを待ち焦がれてたよ、陛下」もう少し控えめな挨拶を交わしつつ、ブリュンヒルデもにやりと笑った。

また三人で言葉を交わせることにソーの心も弾んだ。しかし気がかりを放っておけず、慌ただしく抱擁を解くと、急いで書斎に向かった。新しく取り付けられたホログラム・ネットワークのモニターを開き、ミッドガルドの地図を呼び出す。地球全体の大きな地図がデスクの上に浮かび上がった。

「ソー、何をしてるの？」シフはソーを追って書斎に駆け込み、心配そうに眉をひそめた。「初めてのソースリープから目覚めたばかりよ。無理はしないで。まずは入浴して何か食べたほうがいいわ」

ブリュンヒルデも続けて書斎に入ってきて、地図に向かって目を細めた。「何かを探してるの？」

その質問を聞いて、シフは深刻な顔になった。「何か問題があるの？ 新しい攻撃？」

「いや、何も問題はない」ソーはシフを安心させるように言い、検索対象を絞り込んだ。夢の中で見た風景を細かく思い出そうとする。街角の道路標識、人々の言葉のアクセント、大きな建物の名前。「ただ⋯⋯」ソーは興奮を隠せず、シフに向き直った。「ロキが生きているような気がするんだ」

シフは目を瞬き、困惑と警戒の表情を浮かべて顔をしかめた。ブリュンヒルデさえ、不安を少しも隠そうとせずにソーを見つめた。

「ソー⋯⋯あなたの弟は、もう何年も前に亡くなったわ。あなたも私と同じくらいはっきりわかっているはずよ。今度ばかりは、もう戻ってこないと」

ソーはうなずき、地図をスワイプして次々と異なる街を表示させた。「ああ、俺も戻ってくるとは信じなかっただろう⋯⋯この目で実際にロキを見るまでは。夢の中で意識がさまよい出して、確かに弟を見たんだ」

ブリュンヒルデは机の端に座り、ソーが地図を拡大してロンドンの街の詳細を表示する様子を見た。「なるほど。じゃあ仮にロキが戻ってきたとして、いったいどうやって生き返ったんだと思う？ さすがのロキも、嘘を並べたくらいじゃ死後の世界から抜け出せるとは思えないな。誰かの助けを借りない限りね」

ソーはすっかり伸びた髭を引っ掻き、あらゆる可能性を考えてみた。弟が死を免れたのは初めてのことではない。しかし最後に死んでしまった時は、確かにそれまでとは何かが違うと感じた。そして夢の中で見たロキは、民の半分とともに亡くなったあのロキとは外見が少し違った。

「世界の創造の裂け目⋯⋯」ソーはあの液溜まりが最後に蒸発した瞬間を思い出しながら言った。「俺があいつを連れ戻したのに違いない」そのことに気づいて自分でも衝撃を受け、ソーは息を呑んだ。

「もっと不思議なことはいくらでも過去にあったし、自分の目でその多くを見るほどには長く生きてきた」ブリュンヒルデは鼻を鳴らし、片方の眉をソーに向かってあげてみせた。「つまり、ロキは新しい体を持って転生してきたというわけね」

ソーはうなずき、自分の両手と部屋の反対側に立てかけられた斧とを交互に見た。「ロキは生まれ変わったのに違いない」

ロキを取り戻せる、そう思っただけで片方残った瞳には涙が溢れ、頬を伝った。唇には微笑みが浮かび、安堵と同時にこわばっていた筋肉の痛みも和らいだ。

明るいホログラムの光を顔に受けながら、シフは頭上の地図を指差した。「それで、ロキはここにいると思うの？ ロンドン？ そこで何をしてるのかしら」

ソーは夢に現れた少年を思った。ボロボロの服をまとい、空の貨車の隅で眠っていた姿。「わからない。だが必ず見つけ出して、故郷に連れ帰ってくる」

「故郷？ つまりここ、ニューアスガルドに？ ソー⋯⋯それは本当に賢明な選択かしら？」

シフの懸念にも、ソーは憤慨は覚えなかった。シフとロキが過去にうまくいかなかったことはよく知っている。「おまえとロキが過去に互いを避けていたのはわかっている。だがおまえは俺たちの故郷が滅ぼされた後、最後の数ヶ月に心が変化したロキを見ていない」ソーは地図を閉じ、胸の前で腕を組んだ。もう心は決まっていた。「俺は弟を愛している。他の何も比べ物にならないほど弟を恋しく思っている。ロキは俺の隣にいなければならない」

ブリュンヒルデは先に会話から脱落し、何も言わず部屋を出て行った。しかしシフはソーを見つめたまま、複雑な表情を浮かべた。シフが自分を心配しているのはわかっていたし、そのことに感謝もしていた。しかしどうしてもやらねばならなかった。たとえ友に賛同してもらえなかったとしても。

シフは静かにため息をつき、ついに諦めと理解の表情を浮かべた。「わかったわ。今までだって、ロキに関しては誰もあなたの決意を変えることはできなかったものね。きっとこれからもそうなんでしょう」ソーの両手を取り、軽く引っ張る。「でも出発する前に、とにかく私と一緒に食事をしてちょうだい。眠ってる間にどれくらい自分が痩せてしまったかわかっていないでしょう」

「痩せただと？」ソーは大げさに傷ついたふりをして、二の腕の筋肉を盛り上げて見せた。

「はいはい、あのドロドロの液溜りからティールの障害物競走コースが創造されなくて良かったわね」

\-----

夢の中の記憶は曖昧ではあったが、最後に見たひとつだけは例外だった。スパイシーな匂いの漂う酒場の場所を突き止めるまでに、それほど時間はかからなかった。

ソーは以前と同じように斧を傘に変化させて持ち、目立たないようにシンプルなミッドガルドの服装を身につけた。それでも背の高さと体格の良さでどうしても人目を引いてしまうのだが、 少なくともこうしていれば写真撮影を求められてポーズをとることも、様々な持ち物にサインをする羽目になることもない。

混み始める前に酒場に入り、閉店時間まで通りを眺め続けたが、弟の姿は一度も見かけなかった。翌日も、その次の日の夜も同じことを繰り返したが、弟は現れなかった。

結局丸々三週間もその店でひたすら待ち続けることとなり、店員たちはソーを新しい常連として歓迎するようになった。店に入るたびに親しげな笑顔で迎えられ、飲み物のお代わりを無料でサービスしてくれる。食事はどれも美味しく、脂たっぷりだった。弟を見つければもうこの店には戻らないのだと思うと、ソーはすでに彼らに対して申し訳なく思い始めていた。

ソーセージとマッシュポテトのお代わりを食べているとき、ついにソーの目が懐かしい姿をとらえた。ネオンに照らされた窓のすぐ外にいるその姿を見て、ソーはがちゃんと音を立ててフォークを皿に落とした。弟の姿を見つめるのに夢中で、人々が驚いて見ているのにも気づかなかった。

ロキはゴミ箱の上に座っていた。ジーンズの膝が破けている。細い脚を前後に揺らしながら、携帯電話を取り出して何かをタップし始めた。

ソーは勢いよく立ち上がり、もう少しで椅子を後ろに倒しそうになった。ミッドガルドの貨幣を大量にカウンターに叩きつけ、ありがとうございます、というオーナーの驚いた声を背にドアの外に駆け出す。騒がしい通りの真ん中に立った時初めて、何も具体的な計画を立てていなかったことに気づいた。ロキを連れ戻すことばかりが頭にあって、実際に会ったらなんと声をかけるのか、弟が自分をわかってくれるかどうかさえ、考えたことがなかった。もしロキが帰って来たくないと言ったらどうすればいいのだろう？ 抵抗して、走って逃げてしまったら？

ソーはそんな思いを振り払い、肩を強張らせて少年に近づいた。弟を家に連れて帰るとしたら、おそらく今回が最初で最後のチャンスだ。

ロキはスタークフォンの画面に気を取られていて、最初は何も気づかなかった。顔は半分くらい髪に覆い隠されている。ニットキャップを被ってはいたが、九月の夜の寒さに震えているのがわかった。この季節には軽すぎる服装だ。

人間の年齢を推測するのは難しかった。ミッドガルド人はまったく異なる時間の概念を持っている。しかしこの弟が最後に見たときよりもずっと若いことだけはわかった。奇妙な感覚だった。弟とはずっと数百歳しか離れていなかったのだから。しかし何かの運命のいたずらで、今やソーは大人、弟は若さのピークにも達していない年齢という状況になってしまった。

ロキはやっと携帯電話から目を離し、ソーを見上げた。黒い眉を片方あげ、見慣れない顔であっても確かに弟そのものの表情をソーに向ける。「何見てるんだ？」ロキはゴミ箱を飛び降り、ソーを値踏みするように睨んだ。「あんたは僕の取引相手じゃなさそうだな⋯⋯いや、もしかしたらそうなのかもしれないけど、グッチのバッグを買うようなタイプには見えない」

「何だって？」ソーは口ごもった。ロキが何の話をしているのかさっぱりわからなかった。どうやら弟は自分が誰かをわかっていないようだと気づき、胃の中に鉛の塊が沈んだような気分になる。

「どうなんだ？ バッグを買いに来たのか、違うのか」ロキは苛々と問い詰めた。左右に視線を走らせ、警戒心を浮かべて全身で防御の姿勢をとる。「まさか警察じゃないよな？」

「俺は警察じゃない。ただ⋯⋯おまえと話がしたいんだ」ソーがさらに近づくと、ロキは怯えたように後ずさった。ゴミ箱が倒れ、がしゃんと音を立てる。弟が逃げるのではないかと心配したソーは、その一瞬の隙をついて二人の距離を詰めた。力を入れ過ぎないように気をつけて、ロキの手首を掴む。

「おい、やめろ！ 何をするんだ！」

「今は説明する時間がない。ここではだめだ、一緒に来るんだ」ソーは言った。周囲を見回し、人々の不審げな視線に気づいて、焦りを感じる。

「一緒に来いだって？ 頭がおかしいのか？」ロキは目を見開き、ソーの手を振り払おうとして、ひび割れたアスファルトに靴をきしませた。「離せ！ 離さないと大声を出すぞ！」

素早く行動しなければならない。ソーは偽装したストームブレイカーの柄を握りしめ、舗道に叩きつけて、路地の奥にポータルを開いた。ビフレストのエネルギーが空気中でぱちぱちと爆ぜ、煉瓦の壁と酒場の裏口の間に出口が現れる。ついに叫び始めたロキの細い腰を抱いて肩に担ぎ上げ、ソーはポータルの中へと飛び込んだ。

二人はソーの部屋に着地した。ソーは暴れるロキには構わず、ストームブレイカーで床を叩いた。ロキの拳が背中を叩き、細い脚が空を激しく蹴り上げている。

ロンドンにつながるポータルが完全に閉じると、ソーは弟をベッドにおろして両手を上げて見せた。こちらに強い力があることは示さなければならないが、ベッドの端に腰掛けながら、出来るだけ脅すような口調にならないように話しかける。

「落ち着け。何も心配するな。俺はおまえに危害を加えるつもりはない」

「落ち着けだって？！ いきなり誘拐しておいて！」ロキは叫んだ。逃げるようにベッドを這って距離をとり、ショックに目を見開いてソーを凝視している。「あんたは誰なんだ？」

弟はソーが誰なのか少しもわからないらしい。ソーは眉をひそめた。もっとうまく対応できればよかったのだが、今となってはこれ以上事態が悪くなることもないだろう。ソーは手を突き出して、甲冑を呼び出した。

戦闘服がソーの体に次々と装着される様子を見て、ロキははっと息を呑んだ。素早く顔を左右に動かし、部屋の様子を見回す。「あんたは──あんたはあの異星人の一人だ！ 夢で見たことがある」ロキはそう言ってから自分の言葉に気づいたように、首を振った。「いや違う、ニュースで！ ニュースだったはずだ」見た目にもはっきりとわかるほど動揺しながら、そう主張する。「とにかく、いったい僕に何の用だ？」

単刀直入に事実を告げるのが最善だとソーは判断した。

「俺はソー、オーディンの息子、ニュー・アスガルドの王だ。 そしておまえは……」一歩前に進み、ロキの肩に手を置く。「おまえはロキ、ラウフェイの子として生まれ、オーディンとフリッガに育てられた」ロキの頰を片手で包むと、ロキはあまりもの驚きで抵抗も忘れ、されるままになった。「おまえは新たに生まれ変わった俺の弟だ。だからおまえを家に連れて帰ってきた」

ロキは首を左右に振った。頰はもう濡れていて、さらにぽろぽろと涙をこぼしながら、引きつった笑い声をあげる。「あんたは気が狂ってる」ついにソーの手を振り払い、怒りに眉を寄せた。「そんなの嘘だ！僕の名前はロキじゃない！ 僕の名前は──」瞬きをして口を開いたまま、必死に思い出そうとして体を強張らせる。「僕の名前は⋯⋯」

急な覚醒に苦しむ弟の姿を見て、ソーの心は痛んだ。モータルたちと過ごした短い人生が、本来の人格と衝突を起こしているのだ。「おまえは記憶を失ったようだ。俺が取り戻してやる」

ソーはストームブレイカーの幻影を解いた。ベッドに乗り上げるとロキは唸り声をあげ、後ずさって大きなヘッドボードに背中をぶつけた。追い詰められた野生動物のようにソーをにらみ、その胸があまりにも激しく上下しているので、このまま気絶してしまうのではないかとソーは心配になった。しかし、たとえ力づくでも失われた記憶を取り戻してやるしかない。ソーはロキを腕に抱き寄せた。怪我をさせないように気をつけながら、斧を二人の間に置き、ロキの手に柄を握らせる。

ロキは抵抗を続け、ソーの手首に噛みつこうとした。しかし斧の柄から伝わる魔力に驚いて体を震わせ、ぴたりと動きを止めた。魔力はソーの記憶にも入り込み、やがて二人がロキの潜在意識の中へと旅を始めると、ソーは心を無理やりさらけ出されたような感覚に襲われた。過去のあらゆる記憶とともに、無数の感情が流れ出してくる。二人で過ごした何百年もの思い出が目の前に次々と広がり、ソーの頰はやがて涙で濡れた。腕の中でロキはぐったりとなり、ソーはその体を包み込むようにして抱きしめた。弟もまた、すすり泣き始めていた。

一千年以上、ロキはソーの隣にいた。二人がともにした数百年分の喜びと痛みが、斧の放つ魔力とともに二人の間を流れていった。何種類もの愛──兄弟としての、そして禁じられた愛──と、最後の数年間に二人を襲った悲劇や喪失が、今、新しく生まれ変わったロキの体に注ぎ込まれているのだった。

記憶と感情の洪水の中で、弟の体は木の葉のように震えた。すべてが過ぎ去り、魔力の光がゆっくりと消えると、ロキはソーを見上げた。その瞳は今やっと、ソーをしっかりととらえていた。

驚愕の表情のまま、ロキはゆっくりと瞬きをした。「ソー？」

「ああ。俺だ」ソーはロキの涙に濡れた頰を指先で撫でた。穏やかな愛情で胸が一杯になる。「おまえを家に連れて帰ってきた」

ロキはしばらくソーを見つめ続けた。やがて唇の両はしを持ち上げると同時に、すっと目を閉じてソーの腕の中で意識を失った。

「今は休め、弟よ」ソーはつぶやいた。ロキを柔らかな毛布に包み、ニット帽を脱がせて絡まった髪に指を走らせる。ロキの体は細く、昔と変わらず美しかった。白い頰に濃いまつげがくっきりと映えている。この体も以前と同じようにコバルトブルーの肌を隠し持っているのだろうか。

どうやって弟が新しい肉体を得たのか、ソーにはわからなかった。弟を取り戻したいという自分の勝手な願いがしたことなのか、あるいは何度も生まれ変わるのはロキ自身の生来の性分なのか。

ソーは弟の死を三度も悼んだ。その後の数年、復讐と破壊に取り憑かれ、ソー自身も生きる気力を失いそうになった。かがみこみ、ロキの額に唇を押しつける。ついに弟をあるべき場所に取り戻し、ソーの心に吹き続けた嵐はやっと静かになった。

\-----

翌朝、ひとつ目の仕事を片付け終えないうちに、書斎にシフが飛び込んできた。その荒い足音を聞けば、ソーが何らかの理由でシフの怒りを招いてしまったのは明らかだった。

「帰ってきたのね」シフは厳しい声で言った。何かまずいことが起きたとソーはいよいよ確信した。

「ああ、昨夜戻った」ソーはデスクの上のホログラム映像のタブを閉じ、シフに向き直った。「何か問題でもあったのか？」

シフは両眉をあげてソーを見た。その目には見慣れた苛立ちが浮かんでいた。ソーが王でなければ、今頃したたかに殴られていただろう。おそらく今までにも何度も。

「問題は解決済みよ。ポッツとヒルに私が連絡を取ったから。三人で苦労してあなたの引き起こした騒ぎを片付けたわ。簡単なことじゃなかったわよ、ミッドガルド中に人聞きの悪いニュースが駆け巡ったんだから。アスガルド人、公衆の面前で子供を誘拐する、ってね」

「何だって？」

シフはスタークパッドをソーの目の前に突きつけ、動画を再生してみせた。画面は揺れていて、おそらくあの酒場の中からか、あるいは通り越しに録画されたものと思われた。しかし、まるで暴漢が女をさらうようにソーが無垢な少年を抱えてポータルに飛び込んでいく姿は、鮮明に写っていた。

「ああ⋯⋯」ソーはシフの険しい視線を受け、叱られた子供のような気分で頰を引っ掻いた。

「あなたが過去何年も地球に貢献したことを、モータルはみんな感謝してるわ。でも彼らと共存していきたいなら、もうこれ以上イメージが悪くなるようなことはしないでほしいわね」

「シフ、こうするしかなかったんだ」ソーは少し不当に責められた気がして言った。「ロキは逃げようとしていた。素早く行動しなければ、また失ってしまうかもしれなかったんだ」

シフはパッドを閉じ、甲冑の胸の前で腕を組んだ。部屋を見回し、ベッドルームに続くドアのところで視線を止める。「彼、ここにいるの？」

「ああ、いるが、昨夜からずっと眠っている。すっかり記憶を無くしていたから、それを全部取り戻すのに体力を消耗しているんだ」

「会える？」

ソーはうなずき、シフをベッドルームへと連れて行った。窓は厚いベルベットのカーテンで覆われて暗く、ソーはベッドサイドのランプの明かりをつけた。

シフは音が聞こえるほど大きく息を呑んだ。さっと口に手を当て、生まれ変わったロキの姿を見つめる。「何てこと⋯⋯まだすごく若いロキなのね」手を伸ばし、ロキの頰を指の関節でなぞる。優しい手つきだった。「何だか⋯⋯とても信じられない。本当にロキを連れ戻したのね」ロキが動き出しそうになり、シフは手を引っ込めた。ロキはシーツの下で身じろぎし、鼻の横に小さくしわを寄せた。「春あたりからミッドガルドにいたはずね。今まで何をしていたのかしら？」

ロキのモータルとしての生活を思い、ソーの表情は暗くなった。「おそらく路上生活をしていたんだろう。スタークフォンを持っていたが、盗んだものだろうな。自分で買うには高すぎる」

「まあ、仕方ないでしょうね。突然この世界に存在することになったのなら、そうするしかないわ。それにずる賢く何かを盗むのも、ロキのもともとの性格だし」シフはそう言って片方の眉をあげて見せた。

「シフ⋯⋯」

「本当のことでしょう、ソー。あなたの弟の狡猾ないたずらの犠牲者は誰だった？ あなたと私、それに旅立ってしまった我が友たちよ。ヴァルハラで彼らの魂が安らかでありますように」

ソーは首を横に振った。けれどシフの言っていることが正しいのはわかっていた。「このロキは過去の過ちとは無関係だ。本人が犯したわけでもない罪をこのロキにかぶせることはできない」

シフは唇を尖らせた。ソーの寛大な考え方に同意していないのは明らかだった。「あなたは弟のことになると本当に甘いわ。昔からそうだった」ロキの寝顔をちらりと見て、ソーの腕をぎゅっと握ってから背を向ける。「この子があなたを落胆させないように祈るわ。今度こそはね」

ソーは強い意思を込めて口を一文字に引き結び、シフの背中を見送った。ソーとロキとの過去が傷だらけなのも、その一部はまだ完全に癒えてさえいないのも本当のことだ。けれどだからといって、これからも二人が同じことを繰り返すとは限らない。ソーは弟の姿に目を戻した。その胸が穏やかに上下する様子を見て、険しかった表情はゆっくりと和らいでいった。

「同じ間違いは繰り返さないぞ、ロキ。約束する」  
第二章

ソーは指が何かをパタパタと打つ音と、聞き慣れない電子音で目を覚ました。目を開くとロキが見えた。ソーの大きなベッドの真ん中に座り込み、スタークフォンの画面を見つめている。

「あーあ、充電があと少ししかない」ロキはつぶやき、画面を親指でスワイプした。眉をしかめ、何かに集中している。「ああ早く、あともう少しでハイスコアなのに」

ソーは何度か瞬きをした。目の前の光景はどこかシュールだった。ここ数日夜を過ごしていたアームチェアで身じろぎすると、弟がやっと電話の画面から顔を上げた。

「あ、おはよう」ロキの頰にえくぼが浮かび、ソーは胸の中で何かが柔らかくほころぶのを感じた。弟の本物の笑顔を見るのはごく久しぶりだった。「ごめん、起こした？ 暇つぶしにギャラガーをやってたんだ」

「おはよう」ソーはうなずいた。「いつから起きてたんだ？」

ロキは肩をすくめ、ブランケットを横にずらした。「どれくらいかな、兄上のビルジスナイプみたいないびきを聞かされるくらいには長く」にやりと笑い、両手を後ろに組んで部屋を歩きまわり、あちこち観察し始める。「僕たちはアスガルドにいるんだね？」ロキは窓の前で立ち止まり、厚いカーテンを開いて、部屋に流れ込んできた眩しい日差しに目を瞬いた。

「ああ。ノルウェイの海沿いに俺が作ったニュー・アスガルドだ」

ロキはガラス窓に両手のひらを押し付け、外の風景に驚きをありありと顔に浮かべた。「うわぁ」

ソーの新しい王宮は、グラズヘイムの豪華さに比べたら当然見劣りはする。しかし都市の真ん中に位置していることには変わりなかった。寝室の窓は東に面していて、ビルスキルニルのいくつもの尖り屋根が早朝の光を反射して金色に輝いている。街の向こうには平野となだらかな丘が見え、その下には穏やかに波打つ海が広がっていた。

「これを兄上が全部作ったの？」ロキはソーの努力の賜物を賞賛して口笛を吹いた。「なかなかやるな」肩越しにからかうように笑ってみせる。「まあ、ちょっと田舎っぽいけど。少なくともWiFiがあってよかった」

ソーはやや圧倒されて首を横に振った。想像していたのとはかなり違う二人の再会だった。弟に近づき、肩をつかんで正面から目を合わせる。一緒にしたいこと、言いたいこと、質問したいこと、説明したいことがたくさんあった。実際にはただ見つめることしかできない。

ロキは片眉を上げ、落ち着かなげに足踏みをした。「あのさ、じろじろ見るのは無作法だと思うよ」

ソーは思わず笑い、それでもまだ目をそらせなかった。「済まない。まだおまえが本当にここにいることが信じられないんだ」

「それを言うなら、僕だって──ちょっと！」突然ソーの胸に引き寄せられ、強く抱きしめられて、ロキは叫び声をあげた。ソーの腕で弟は一瞬体を強張らせたが、やがておずおずと両手をソーの肩に回した。ソーはロキを胸に押しつけ、細い首を手で覆ってそこを優しく撫でた。不意に喉の奥が苦しくなり、唇を震わせてため息をつく。

「ソー？」

「済まない⋯⋯」ソーは笑って腕を緩めた。「こうする約束を果たせていなかったから」

「何を？ ハグ？」ロキは少し戸惑ったように笑った。「そっか、じゃあこれでおあいこになってよかった。それと、目をどうしたの？」爪先立ちになり、ロキはソーの機械の目を覗き込んだ。

「目？」ソーは右目の上下に残るかすかな傷跡に指先で触れた。「ああ、これはウサギからもらったんだ、本物の目を奪われた後で──待てよ」ソーは途中で言葉を切り、ロキの質問の意味を考えようとした。「気分はどうだ？ おまえは丸三日間眠り続けた。それがパワフルな魔力のせいか、回復のためなのか、それとも他の理由なのかは俺にもわからない」

「なんともないよ、多分」ロキは唇を突き出し、鼻の横にしわを寄せて体調を確かめるような仕草をした。「もしかして、ちょっとお腹が空いてるかも」

「そうか、それなら解決は簡単だ」ソーは元気そうなロキを見て安心した。「よし、朝食をたっぷり注文してやろう」

ロキは乱れた髪に指を走らせ、フーディの襟もとを引っ張って匂いを嗅いだ。「うーん、その前に風呂に入った方が良さそうだな。変な匂いがする」

「それが賢明だな」ソーは言った。冗談めかしてはいたが、半分は本気だった。おそらく弟は長いことまともな入浴をしていなかったのだろうから。

ロキが浴室にいる間、ソーは王宮の使用人としてミッドガルドから採用した少女の一人を呼んだ。その少女、ロスクヴァは、厨房から持ってくるように言われた朝食の量に驚いた顔をした。「それからタルトと甘いロールパンをいくつか追加で」ソーは去っていこうとする少女にさらに伝えた。弟は昔からほっそりとした体つきではあったが、数ヶ月の路上生活の間に、細いというよりもやつれてしまっていた。

着替えの用意は少し苦労した。ロキが若かった頃の服はアスガルドとともにすべて消えてしまったので、近いうちに弟を仕立て屋に連れていかなければならない。今のところは、ソーのチュニックと軽い脚衣でしのげそうだった。ソーは服をベッドの上に置き、バスルームのドアを見た。ロキは子供ではないが、かなり若い肉体で生まれ変わってきた。近くにロキの個室を作った方が良いだろう。二人の過去は複雑だったし、今後の関係がどうなっていくのか、まだ予想がつかない。

スコーンにバターを塗っていると、ロキがやっとバスルームから出てきた。頰はピンク色に染まり、髪は高級なオイルと石鹸の匂いがしている。ハート型の顔の周りで髪が波打っているのを見て、ソーは遠い二人の子供時代を思い出した。ソーのチュニックはロキの体には大きすぎ、小さな金色のベルトで留めなければならなかったが、ロイヤル・レッドが弟の白い肌に映える様子はソーの目を楽しませた。

ロキは裸足のままでテーブルに近づき、ソーの向かい側に座った。「朝食をたっぷりというのは冗談じゃなかったみたいだね。ものすごい大量の食べ物だ⋯⋯」ロキは呆れたように言ったが、その目が貪欲に、ほとんど切羽詰まったように光るのをソーは見逃さなかった。ロキはその目でテーブル中の食べ物を次々と見回した。

「好きなだけ食べるといい」

言われるまでもなく、ロキは届く限りの食べ物をすべて自分の皿に取り始めた。やがてロキの前の皿にはこんもりと食べ物が積み重ねられた。ロキはウズラの卵のスクランブルと地元産のきのこをフォークで突き刺し、それが口の中に入った瞬間に満足げなため息をついた。「こんなまともな食事をしたのはものすごく久しぶりな気がする」まだ湯気を立てているロールパンにかぶりつき、くぐもった声でロキは言った。「ロンドンではあまり食事にありつけなかったみたいだ」

ロキの言葉に、ソーは眉を上げた。「モータルとの生活で何か覚えていることはあるか？」

ロキは噛むのをやめ、しばらく考え込んだ。「あんまり覚えてない⋯⋯ポータルと、兄上が記憶を戻すのに使った魔力のことだけ。それ以外のことは、とにかくいつも飢えていて惨めだったという悪夢みたいな感じだ。きっとホームレスのような生活だったんだろうね」

「俺と一緒にいた頃の記憶は？」ソーは声ににじむ不安を隠せないまま訊いた。「過去生を覚えているか？」

ロキはぼんやりとした目で考え込んだ。「覚えてる⋯⋯アスガルドを覚えてる」瞬きをして指で目をこする。「とにかくまぶしくて、あれ以上記憶の中にいたら目がくらみそうだった」

ソーはうなずき、楽しそうな笑顔になった。「ああ、実に輝かしい王国だったな」

「僕の一番お気に入りの場所は、シグルーンの丘の星見の塔だった。あの高い窓からはアスガルドのすべてが見えて、鳩の家族以外には誰も僕の邪魔をしなかった。まあ時々うるさい兄が邪魔しにきたけどね」ロキは最後のひと言を笑ってつけ加えた。

ロキの言う塔のことならソーもよく覚えていた。と言っても、その高い塔の階段を登る気になたのは、どうしてもロキに会いたくて我慢できない時だけだった。「おまえは子供の頃から一人で過ごすのが好きだったからな。俺や仲間が稽古場で過ごす時も、おまえは一人で本を読んでいた」

ロキは鼻の横にしわを寄せてソーを見た。「うん、そうだよ。今でも汗だくになるのなんて嫌だから、古臭い闘技場に連れて行くなんてことは考えないでよ」

「そうだな、おまえはそれより悪戯の方が好きだったからな」

ロキは片方の眉を上げてソーを見ると、歯を見せて笑った。「仕方ないよ。兄上ほど僕のいたずらに簡単に引っかかる奴なんて他にいなかったんだから！ そのたびに兄上はものすごく怒って父上のところに走っていって、僕は罰を受けたんだ⋯⋯」ロキの表情は少し苦々しいものになり、視線は膝に落ちた。「まあ、僕が悪かったんだけどね。ときどきは」卵をつついていたかと思うと、ロキの表情は唐突に変化した。突然襲ってきたらしい悲しみに肩をがっくり落とす。ソーにはとっさに反応する時間もなかった。「母上と父上がもういないことは知ってる」

ロキの唇が震えだし、ソーは急いで立ち上がってテーブルを回り込み、弟を抱き寄せた。ロキは身を投げ出すようにしてソーのチュニックに顔を埋め、すすり泣き始めた。深い心の傷に震え、過去の喪失を嘆き悲しみながら。

\-----

それからの数日間、ソーは王としての政務を休み、ロキとともにニューアスガルド中を訪ねて回った。弟は二人の子供時代を大まかに思い出したようだったが、ソーと共有する記憶の多くはぼんやりとして、半分忘れかけた夢のように途切れ途切れのようだった。けれどロキの新しい体が神としての存在に慣れる頃、記憶もすべて戻るだろうとソーは考えていた。

真実をどこまで伝えるべきか、何を伝えないでおくべきかの判断を、ソーは何度も迷った。若い体で生まれ変わったとはいえ、ロキの過去の苦しみは、その多くは嘘が原因だったのだ。ソーはできるだけ真実を告げるように心がけ、亡くなった友人や知り合いについてロキに聞かれれば、すべて正直に答えるようにしていた。忠実な門番やウォリアーズ・スリーの死について、彼らとの間にはトラブルが絶えなかったのにも関わらず、ロキは心からの悲しみを見せた。

二人は共通の言語を話していたが、よく聞くとロキにはミッドガルド風のアクセントが残っていた。それはニューアスガルドの他の者たちとは少し違い、自国の民よりもむしろロスクヴァの話し方に似ていた。ロスクヴァが夕食を運んできたときなど、ロキと彼女は何事か話して笑い声をあげたり、お互いのスタークフォンを見せ合ったりした。ソーとロキの生きる長さと比べればロスクヴァの存在はほんの短いものだが、それでも弟に友人ができるのは嬉しかった。

「わぁ、これ最高！」街の上空をスキッフで滑空しながら、風の唸り越しにロキが叫んだ。

ソーは方向舵の隣からロキに笑いかけた。見るものすべてに感激するロキの様子は可愛らしかった。弟のこんな面を最後に見たのはいつだったか、思い出すことすらできない。もしかしたら一度も見たことがなかったのかもしれない。過去のロキはいつも控えめで感情を隠し、ソーは弟の心に何が潜んでいるのか読み取ることができず、気づいたときはいつも手遅れだった。

ソーの創造したアスガルドは、父親と姉とが侵略と殺戮によって作りあげた街とは少しも似ていなかった。古い町並みの安らぎや深みには欠けているかもしれないが、ソーは民が繁栄できる環境を整えようと力を尽くしていた。

新しいビフレストを設置するのには少なくともあと百年かかるだろうが、その代わりに小さな宇宙間移動用の港があるので、九つの世界で孤立する心配はなかった。まだ行き来は少なかったが、ソーは援助を必要とするものなら誰でも迎え入れるようにしていた。タイタンの狂人を敵にした宇宙戦争は、銀河の多くの場所に今でも傷を残していたから。

「あっちの方に行きたい！ あ、待って。やっぱりあっちがいい！」ロキはソーが新しく買ってやったスタークフォンで次々と写真を撮りながら叫んだ。ロキがもともと使っていたものはやはり盗品だったのだ。

「気をつけろ」ソーは声をかけた。イドゥンの新しい果樹園の写真をより良い角度から撮ろうとして、ロキは少し高いベンチに飛び乗った。果樹園にはまだ二本の木しかなく、成長を促す魔法を与えているものの、両方ともまだ若木だった。けれど時間と忍耐の末にきっとたくさんの実を結ぶことだろう。

ロキはベンチを飛び降り、ソーの膝に座った。太い腕にぎゅっとしがみついて頰を寄せる。「セルフィーしよう」そう宣言してロキはスタークフォンを顔の前にかざした。そしてもう片方の手をこっそりソーの頭の上に回し、指で小さなツノを作った。

ソーはカメラに向かって笑顔を浮かべた。ロキは撮れた写真に満足したようだった。街を回って撮った写真を次々と指でスワイプしている。

「その写真は全部フェイスブックに載せるのか？」

ロキは鼻の横にしわを寄せて瞳をぐるりと回した。「フェイスブックは兄上みたいなダサいおじさん向けだよ」

「おい！ 俺は一番クールなアベンジャーに三年連続で選ばれたんだぞ」ソーはわざと傷ついたふりをして言った。

「うーん、競争相手を考えると、あまり水準は高くないよね。兄上にはファンの女の子もたくさんいるだろうけど、僕は自演アカウントを六個も作って兄上を擁護してるんだよ」

ソーは聞き慣れない言葉に顔をしかめたが、調子を合わせてうなずいた。

「ネットには兄上について根も葉もない中傷を書き込むルーザーがいるからね。でも心配しなくていいよ、兄上。僕がそいつらを一人ずつやっつけてるところだから」

「そうか、それは感謝するよ、ロキ」ソーは風に乱れたロキの髪をくしゃくしゃと撫でると、スキッフを操縦して学者街へと下降し始めた。

「この街はどうして全体的にガラガラなんだ？」ロキが尋ねた。スキッフの柵越しに、旧王国に比べてぐっと洗練された新しい知識の殿堂を見下ろす。そこにいる賢者たちはほんの数人にすぎない。「少し前に図書館に行ってみたけど、ほとんどの本棚に数冊の本しかなかったよ」

ソーは眉をひそめてうなずいた。「我が国が以前所有していたものは、すべて王国とともに破壊されてしまった。今この国にあるのは、そのほとんどがミッドガルドや宇宙の他の友好国からの寄付だ」

ソーは隣でロキが体を強張らせるのを感じた。ロキは不意に遠くを見るような目になり、眼下の街をぼんやりと見下ろした。「覚えてる──炎を」はっと息を呑む。「スルトが来た⋯⋯」

「そうだ。剣を手にして」

ロキは突然すべてを悟ったように目を見開いた。「僕がスルトを連れてきたんだ！」

ソーはロキの腰に回す腕に力を入れ、顔を上げさせた。「他に方法は無かったんだ、ロキ。脱出するにはそうするしかなかった。代償は大きかったが、アスガルドは民だ。そして我が民は生き残った。それが一番大切なことだ」

ロキは瞳にまだ恐怖を浮かべていたが、ごくりと唾を飲み込んでうなずいた。「わかった」

街探索の最終地は仕立て屋だった。ソーは試着室の外でロキを待ちながら、宇宙の友人や今後同盟を結びたいと願っている星からのメッセージを確認した。今でもときどきニューヨークから連絡はあったが、ソーはアベンジャーズの任務をほぼ引退している。地球がふたたび宇宙規模の危機に襲われない限り、ソーは自国の民を最優先するつもりだった。

「見にきていいよ！」ロキがカーテンの後ろから叫んだ。

ソーは通信機器をポケットにしまい、試着室を覗きこんだ。ロキは小さなスツールの上に立ち、両腕を広げて鏡越しにソーの反応を伺っていた。

「どう？」

ソーは思わず微笑んだ。ロキが選んだ緑、黒、金の色を見て、急激に懐かしさがこみ上げてくる。弟の好みは死を経ても変わらないらしい。服のデザインは過去のロキが着たものよりも軽く、重々しい革の装飾や威嚇するような肩のパッドなどは省かれている。シンプルな黒のベルベットのシャツに体の線に沿った袖なしの上着、それに脚のラインを引き立てるレギンス。

黒い癖っ毛は金のヘッドピースでまとめられているが、昔のような鋭い角はない。その代わりに二つの小さな翼が細い金のバンドの端に添えられている。

「ソー？」ロキは反応を促すように声を上げた。鏡越しにソーを見る鋭いまなざしに、一瞬、自信なさげな表情がよぎる。

「よく似合ってるぞ、弟よ」ソーはうなずき、ロキの細い腰をつかんで前を向かせた。「おまえは昔から美しかった」

ロキは兄の賛辞に嬉しそうな笑顔を返し、肩越しに自分の姿を確かめるように見た。「僕は何歳なんだろう？」

ソーは突然の質問に不意を突かれて首を横に振った。「正確に言い当てるのは難しいな⋯⋯事実をそのまま言えば、おまえはニューアスガルドが創造されたのと同時にこの世界に戻ってきた」

「それって今年の春だよね」ロキは鏡の中の自分を見つめた。「つまり、僕はたったの生後四ヶ月ってこと？！」

ロキの衝撃を受けた顔を見てソーは笑った。「おまえに年齢は関係ないんだ、弟よ。神なのだから。おまえは何百年にもわたる記憶を持っている。だが肉体はまだとても若い」

「僕は子供じゃないよ」ロキは憤慨して言った。

「ああ、そうだな」ソーは小さな子をなだめすかすような口調にならないよう気をつけながら同意した。

「兄上と一緒に酒場に行ってもいいくらいの年齢かな？」ロキはにやりとした。懐かしい悪戯っぽい表情を目に浮かべ、ソーの髪を指先にくるりと絡めて笑う。

「来年か再来年まで待て」ソーはロキの体を持ち上げてスツールから降ろした。「服は気に入ったか？」

「うん、かっこいいと思う。昔ソルヴィー爺さんが仕立ててくれた服ほど高級じゃないけど、テントみたいな兄上のチュニックのなかで体が泳ぐよりずっといいからね」ロキはヘッドピースの位置を調整すると、大げさに眉尻を下げてとっておきの甘える表情を作った。「この通りの先の金細工店に行ってもいい？ キラキラしたものがもっと欲しいんだ」

「キラキラしたものか。おまえは昔から着飾るのが好きだったからな、ロキ」ソーは呆れてみせた。けれど本当は、弟の頼みならキャスターの底なし鉱山から純銀の指輪を持ってくることすら厭わない自分をよく知っていた。考えてみれば、それは実際に一度やったことだった。

\-----

ロキの魔術やその他の学問の知識はまだ戻っていなかったので、ソーは家庭教師を何人か雇った。昔と変わらず聡明だとはいえ、ロキが改めて習得しなければならないことはたくさんある。そこでロキは午後のほとんどを本を読んで過ごしていた。

ソー自身も王としての政務で日々忙しかった。九つの世界の守護者というアスガルドの義務は、たとえ国が一時的に消失しても変わっていない。自国以外にも監視しなければならない場所はたくさんあった。

その日もソーはザンダーへのメッセージを作成し、やはり国を再建中である彼らに何か援助が必要かどうか尋ねようとしていた。けれどそうしながらもつい、書類の束に半分埋もれたロキの盗品のスタークフォンに目が行ってしまう。

そのスタークフォンはもう何週間も電源を入れていなかったが、その中身を見ればミッドガルドで過ごしてきたロキの生活について何かわかるのではないか、とソーは考えずにいられなかった。

メッセージを送信し終え、ソーはスタークフォンを手に取った。指先からほんの一瞬火花を散らせば、それで完全に充電できた。ロキがモータルとして暮らしていた間に設定したパスワードはわからなかったが、スタークの技術とは言えしょせんミッドガルドの通信機器、他の世界で使われているものに比べれば原始的だ。ふたたび軽く電気を走らせ、ロックスクリーンを迂回することに成功した。

アプリケーションがいくつか入っていたが、ソーが探している情報を含んでいるのはそのうちのひとつだけだった。それは仮想マーケットとでも言うべきアプリケーションで、ソーはわずかに罪悪感を覚えながらもロキのメッセージのやり取りを読んだ。しかし弟が何をやっていたかを知るにつれ、罪悪感はすぐに自分自身への怒りに変わった。

死から蘇ったときにすぐ、弟を見つけ出してやるべきだった。

何十人もの連絡先がログに残っていて、弟は様々な偽名を使ってその人々に盗んだ品物を売りつけていた。携帯電話、時計類、ハンドバッグ。とにかく人混みの中でくすねたものなら何でも、あらゆるものを売りさばいていたらしい。

「ロキ⋯⋯」ソーはため息をついてこめかみを擦った。転生してもなお悪戯や詐欺の道を選ぶ弟に怒りを感じるべきかもしれない。けれどロキの選択肢が限られていたのは事実だ。それに路上生活を強いられる子供を多く見てきたソーは、盗品を売りさばく以上のもっとひどい生活だってあり得たのだとわかっていた。

携帯電話の電源を切って引き出しにしまう。スタークに送って分析してもらえば、少なくとも弟の窃盗の犠牲者になった何人かを探し出し、何か補償ができるかもしれない。

書斎のドアが開いて顔を上げると、隙間からロキが顔を覗かせていた。

「今日の授業は終わったのか？」ソーはやや無理をして笑顔を浮かべながら訊いた。

「終わった」ロキはうなずいた。両手を背中に隠し、部屋を横切ってソーの机の前に立つ。弟の目に悪戯っぽい笑みが浮かび、背中に何か隠していることに気づいて、ソーは眉を上げた。

「背中に何を持ってるんだ、リトル・トリックスター？」

ロキは満足げに笑って、変形したペーパーナイフのようなものをソーに差し出した。刃はすっかり曲がりくねって、どんな手紙も引き裂かれてしまいそうに見えた。柄には大きな凹みがある。それでもロキは自分の作品に満足しているようだった。

「兄上のために作ったよ」ロキはナイフをくるりとスピンさせてからソーに渡した。「ジャーンリーフに変形の呪文を教わってるんだ。なかなか面白いでしょ？ それ、元々は普通のバターナイフだったんだよ」

ソーはねじれた刃を手の中で回し、心から感心した表情になっていることを願いながらうなずいた。しかし笑いをこらえて唇は震えていた。バターナイフのままだった方がずっと役立っただろうが、ロキの気持ちは本当に嬉しかった。

「ありがとう、弟よ。すごいじゃないか」ソーは誠意を込めて言った。

ロキは眉をあげると、こらえきれなくなったように笑い出した。瞳をぐるりと回して呆れてみせる。「正直に言っていいよ、ひどい代物だって。目が見えないわけじゃないんだから、兄上」ロキはナイフを取り返そうとしたが、ソーはそれを胸に抱えて離さなかった。

「いや、俺は気に入った」ソーは本気で言った。「これで封筒は一枚も開けないだろうが、それでも俺にとっては大事だ」

ロキは首を横に振り、面白そうにソーを見つめた。「好きなようにすれば」

台座に乗せたストームブレイカーに視線を向けると、ロキはその方向に歩いていった。「兄上は新しい武器を手に入れたみたいだけど、前はあのハンマーを片時も離さなかったよね」指の関節で斧の刃をコンコンと叩き、肩越しに不思議そうな顔でソーを振り向く。「ハンマーはどうなったんだ？」

ソーは一瞬、目を閉じた。忠実な相棒を失った悲しみを思い出し、沈んだ声で答える。「ムジョルニアは元に戻せないほど破壊されてしまった」

「なんだって？」ロキはそれを聞いただけで衝撃を受け、息を呑んだ。

「俺たちの姉がハンマーを素手で砕き、何千ものかけらにしてしまった」

「街の下の平野に⋯⋯」ヘラの記憶が戻ってきたらしく、ロキは自分でそう続けた。首を横に振り、深いため息をつく。「あの姉は最悪だったな」

「ああ、実に最悪だった」ソーは同意した。それ以外に姉を言い表す言葉は思いつかない。大抵のヴィランが一生かけて行うような破壊を、たったの数日でやりのけた姉。ソーは立ち上がり、ロキに並んで武器の隣に立った。「その後、アスガルドはあっけなく敗れてしまった」

ロキは心からの同情を目に浮かべてソーを見た。「残念だったね。兄上はあのハンマーが大好きだったのに。無敵の武器だった」

「ありがとう」ソーは新しい武器に目を向け、木の柄を愛情を込めて撫でた。「だがストームブレイカーはその優秀な継承者だ」

「どうせこの武器も、例のふさわしい者のみが持ち上げられる⋯⋯ってやつなんだろ？」ロキは馬鹿にするように言って瞳をぐるりと回した。

「もちろん」ソーはにやりと笑い、悪戯っぽく片目をつぶってみせた。「持ち上げてみるか？」

ロキはどうでも良いと言うように片手をふり、無関心を装った。けれどソーは騙されなかった。この若い弟の心は、過去よりもずっと簡単に読める。「ふん、魔法の武器なんかに僕がふさわしいかどうかなんて判断されたくないね。僕にはじゅうぶん価値があることくらい、自分でよくわかってる」

ソーはロキの首の後ろをつかみ、かがみこんで目を覗き込んだ。「ああ、俺もそう思うぞ」

仕事に戻ろうと机に向かったソーは、金属が石に擦れるかすかな音を聞いて立ち止まった。続いてロキの驚いて息を呑む音。ソーは一人微笑んだ。どうやらソーがもう知っていたことに、斧も同意したらしい。

\-----

ニューアスガルドが建国された海岸は秋は雨が多い。しかしソーは天気を心地よいものに保った。日長石（サンストーン）をうまく配置し、小瓶に詰めた無濾過の純粋なアルフヘイムの光を、街を覆う透明なシールドに混ぜ込んだのだ。

王国の統治は、子供の頃に夢見たような夜毎の祝宴や、民の敬愛を一身に浴びるだけの日々ではなかった。けれど弟が隣にいる今、玉座の重荷はそれほど辛くなかった。ロキは正式な政務に関わるにはまだ若すぎるが、成長すれば必ず素晴らしい助言者になるはずだった。ちょうど母親が全能の父に対してそうであったように。

しかし父親が大広間に評議員を召喚してフリズスキャールヴの高みから政務を行なったのに対し、ソーはもっと近い距離で民に関わりたいと思っていた。ブリュンヒルデとエールを飲み交わし、伝説の戦士の新たな鍛錬について戦略を話し合うのと同じくらい、農夫や酒場の主と直接会って話すのが好きだった。

今日もまた、ソーは西の農場の新しい製粉機を視察しに来ていた。後ろにはシフとロキを従えている。背後で二人が互いを疎ましげに見る気配も感じていた。過去の諍いや反目が今でも尾を引いているのは明らかだったが、今のところはロキの辛辣なコメントや、シフの苛立ったため息をときどき聞く程度で済んでいた。

「あの製粉機の石は大きすぎるよ、兄上」ロキは突然そう指摘した。手袋をはめた手で、オイルをたっぷり塗った機械を指差している。ソーの目にはまったく問題なく動いているように見えた。

「大きすぎるとは？」ソーとシフは同時に訊いた。

「次の収穫シーズンまでに直さないと割れてしまうよ。ほら、歯車が軋んで木に食い込んでいる」

ソーは目を細めて歯車を眺め、シフはロキを鋭く一瞥した。二人ともロキの言う通りだと気づいたのだ。

「そうか。では直すように指示を出しておこう」ソーはそう言ってため息をついた。

街は立派に機能していたが、まだところどころに微細な調整が必要だった。ソーはあと少なくとも五百年は一から国づくりなどしたくないものだ、と思った。

三人はビジネス街で視察ツアーを続けた。ソーが人々の抱える問題などに耳を傾けるあいだ、シフが重要と思われることをすべてメモにとった。すべての事業主に王が直接面会するとは誰も期待していないだろうし、百年も二百年もこんなことは続けられないだろう。しかしソーが民の仕事に興味を持てば彼らは喜んだし、ソーもまた民とともに過ごす時間を楽しんでいた。

「何かつけ加えることはあるか、弟よ」ベーカリーを出る支度をしながら、ソーはロキに訊いた。

ロキは焼きたてのシナモンタルトを頬張りながら、携帯電話から顔を上げた。「特にないよ」笑顔でもうひとつタルトをポケットに入れ、ミッドガルドの可愛い猫の写真をフリップし続ける。

ソーは小さく笑ったが、振り向いてシフを見るとその笑顔は消えた。シフはメモをソーの胸に押しつけた。

「一杯飲みたい気分」シフはため息をついた。「ブリュンヒルデが奢ってくれる約束なの。一緒に来る？」

ソーは首を横に振った。今日はロキを特別な場所に連れて行く計画だった。「また今度にしよう、友よ」

シフは気にしないで、と言うように手を振り、もう近くの酒場へと足を向けていた。

ソーは酒場とは逆の方向にある静かな街の一角へと向かった。ロキについてくるように手招きする。「行こう、おまえに見せたいものがある」

ソーが母の思い出を偲んで作った庭は、すでに夏の一番華やかな時期を過ぎていたが、それでもじゅうぶん美しかった。小径を常緑樹の生垣が縁取り、地面は色とりどりの落ち葉で覆われている。

「これは俺が一番最初に作った場所だ」ソーはロキをひと気のない林へと導きながら言った。

「庭園？」ロキは意外そうに言った。「兄上の作るものリストの上に来るのはミードの飲める酒場かと思った」

「確かに俺は美味いエールが好きだが」ソーは笑った。「母上の思い出が何よりもの最優先事項だった」

「そうか⋯⋯」ロキは瞬きをしてソーを見た。その目にはどこか恭しいと言えるほどの表情があった。かがみこみ、地面から小さな木の葉を拾う。葉は紅葉して緑と赤が混じっている。「綺麗な庭だね」

二人は樺の木の下の小さなベンチに座った。

「母上を覚えているか？」短い沈黙の後、ソーは訊いた。

ロキはうなずき、二本の指で木の葉をくるくると回しながら、頭をソーの二の腕にもたせかけた。「母上の笑顔を覚えてる。おやすみを言いに僕たちのベッドに来るとき、いつも髪がスノウ・コットンの良い匂いがしたことも」ロキの声に涙が混じり、弱々しくなる。「母上は優しくて、僕はいつも怖かった⋯⋯母上をがっかりさせるのが」指先が震え出し、木の葉は二人の足もとに落ちた。「母上は、僕が大好きだったって知っていたかな？」

「もちろん知っていた」ソーはロキの両手をとり、膝の上に置いた。手袋のベルベットの柔らかい布越しに、指の関節を親指で撫でる。「母上はいつもおまえを誇りに思っていたぞ、ロキ」

「母上に会いたい。父上にも」

「そうだな」

「連れて帰ってこれないの？」ロキは訊いた。懇願するようなロキの目が、ソーの胸を本物の槍のように貫いた。

「父上も母上も、ヴァルハラで幸せにしていると俺は思っているんだ、ロキ。きっと二人も戻ってきたいとは思わないだろうし、無理やり連れ戻すのは酷というものだ。二人はたくさん義務を果たして、今は休息が必要なのだから」

ロキの唇は震え、肩はがっくりと落ちたが、それでも理解したことを示すために小さくうなずいた。

二人はしばらく木の葉を揺らす優しい風の音を聴き、ソーは弟が何かを悩んでいることを察した。「何を考えてるんだ、ロキ」

ロキは目をそらしたが、ソーは指先で優しくその顎を上げ、視線を合わせた。「僕はどうやって戻ってきたんだろう？」ロキは訊いた。「どうやってこの体に？」

ソーはその質問に対する明確な答えを思いつけず、ただ首を横に振った。空に広がる枯れ枝を見上げる。「おそらく、俺がこの国を創造したときに使った古代の裂け目と関係があるのだろう。おまえがいなくなってからの数年、俺は常におまえを恋しく思っていた。俺にわかることはそれだけだ。そして今はこうしておまえが戻ってきて、俺の心はふたたび満たされている」

ロキは二人の繋いだ手を見下ろし、暗い表情を浮かべた。「それで、僕はどうやって死んだの？」

「ロキ⋯⋯」ソーは首を横に振った。三年前の苦しみが突然、生々しく蘇る。世界で一番大切な存在が目の前で奪われるのを、強制的に見せられたあの残酷な瞬間が。「頼むから、それは訊かないでくれ」

「ソー、でも僕には知る必要がある」ロキは諦めずにソーの手を引っ張った。「教えて。お願いだから」

ソーは澄んだ秋の空気を吸い込み、鋭い胸の痛みが鎮まるのを待ってから、弟の目を見た。「おまえはヒーローとして死んだんだ、弟よ。名誉ある死を遂げて、民に逃げるチャンスを与えた」ロキの顔を両手で包み、屈みこんで額にキスをする。「俺にチャンスを与えてくれた」

\-----

日が短くなって冬の暗さが増すに従い、ロキは悪夢を見るようになった。ロキはソーの居室のすぐ隣の部屋で眠っていたので、夜中に何度も寝返りを打ったり、眠りながら叫んだりする声をソーは頻繁に聞いていた。翌朝に何の夢を見たのか訊けば、ロキは目の下に黒い隈のある顔で何も覚えていないと答えた。ロキは自由な時間のほとんどを街外れの何もない野原で過ごし、物思いに浸るようになった。ソーは今はそっとしておくことに決めて、夜になってロキが戻ってきても何も訊かなかった。ロキの方から話す気になるのを待つつもりだった。

「失った記憶が悪夢になるんだろうね」ブリュンヒルデが言った。バーテンダーの女を膝に座らせて酒のショットを続けざまに煽り、喉を焼くアルコールに軽く首を横に振る。「あんたがどう思おうと、あいつが過去にとても褒められない事件を起こしたのは事実だからね」ソーの顔に浮かぶ表情を見て付け加える。「ね、陛下」そう敬称で呼べば言葉の辛辣さを和らげられるとでも言うように。

ソーは何も答えなかった。ブリュンヒルデが正しいのはわかっていた。酒杯が空になると、ソーは酒場を見回した。酒場らしく賑わってはいたが、過去のアスガルドに比べるとだいぶ寂しい。店をいっぱいにするほど国の人口が多くないのだ。

民の多くがソーの横にいるロキをすでに見ていた。ソーは弟が突然戻ってきたことを正式に発表はしていなかったが、黒髪に緑の装束の若者がロキ以外にありえないことは、誰の目にも明らかだった。

民を救ったロキの活躍は誰もがよく覚えていたし、フギンとムニンから悪意の噂は何もないと報告を受けてソーも安心した。弟が過去の生で行った悪事の責任を負う必要はないとソーは固く信じていた。

酒場から戻ったのは深夜近く、王宮は静まり返っていた。ソーは雪で濡れた冬用のマントを椅子にかけ、座ってブーツを脱ごうとした。しかし最初の留め具を外す前に、隣室からロキの叫び声が聞こえた。

ソーは瞬時に部屋を横切り、ロキのベッドに駆け寄った。ナイトスタンドの灯をつけ、ベッドの横に膝をつく。弟はシーツの下でもがき、まるで怪我を負った動物のように悪夢にうなされていた。ソーはロキの額に手を当てた。肌は冷たく、汗ばんでいる。

「ロキ」ソーはささやき、そっとその体を揺すった。「起きろ、ただの夢だ」

ロキはソーの腕で震え、鋭い悲鳴をあげながら細い首のあたりを守るように必死で手を伸ばした。さっと目が開き、何度か瞬いてソーを見る。恐怖のあまり瞳が濡れていた。

「もう大丈夫だ、安心しろ」ソーはささやき続けながら汗ばんだロキの髪を撫でた。

「ソー？」

「ああ、俺はここにいるぞ、弟よ」

ロキは苦しげに息を吐きながら、まだ首に手を当てていた。その仕草にソーの胸は痛んだ。弟が今どんな夢を見ていたのか、大体の想像がつく。

「どんな夢だったのか話してみないか？」ソーはロキの髪を撫で続けながら言った。

弟はためらって目をそらし、窓の方を見た。「夢じゃないと思う。きっと⋯⋯実際に起こったことの記憶なんじゃないかな」

「ああ、俺もそう思う」ソーはうなずいた。

ロキは窓を見つめ続けた。カーテンの隙間から差し込む月明かりが、ロキの頰に細い銀色の光を落としている。喉がごくりと動き、指先はブランケットの刺繍をなぞっていた。「ソー⋯⋯僕は、悪い奴だったのかな？」

その質問に胸を衝かれ、ソーは片手をロキの肩に落とした。

「僕の心はねじ曲がってるのかな」ロキは続けた。そのぞっとするほど弱々しい声に、ソーはたまらない気持ちになった。「悪いことをしたのは覚えているんだ。だからきっと、僕は悪い奴なんだろうね」

「ロキ、やめろ」ソーはベッドの端に座ってロキを抱き寄せた。「おまえは悪い奴じゃない、おまえの心は曲がってなどいない」

「こんな姿でも？」ロキはソーの抱擁を振りほどいた。息が荒くなり、目がきつく閉じられる。ソーはロキの肌の色と全身の形が変わっていくのを見た。ミルクのような白い肌がコバルトブルーに、瞳の緑色が血のような赤に。「兄上と戦ったのを覚えてる。僕は⋯⋯僕は兄上を傷つけた」

ソーはロキの頰に走る紋様の線を指先でたどった。凍傷を負うと半分覚悟していたが、実際には何も起こらなかった。「俺たちの家族は複雑だ。多くの傷が放置されてひどく膿んでしまった。俺もおまえも多くの間違いを犯した。父上と母上も同じだ。そして俺たちが敵同士になったこともあった」

「それで戦ったんだね？」

ソーはロキの首の後ろに手を当て、耳たぶを親指で撫でた。肌の色はもう元に戻っていた。「ああ、俺たちは戦ってお互いを傷つけた。言葉でも剣でも同じくらい激しく。でも最後はまた並んで立ったんだ。本当に大事なことはそれだけだ、弟よ」

「兄上は僕を許したの？」ロキは訊いた。小さくすすりあげ、片手で目をこする。

「ああ。おまえが俺を許したように」ソーは微笑んだ。ロキの顔から目が離せなかった。眠そうな瞳、橙色の明かりに照らされる、怪我をしたような目もとの暗い影。「よく休んだ方がいい」ソーはロキを寝かせてキルトを掛け直した。「ドアを開けておいてやろうか？」

ロキはうなずき、大きなあくびをした。「おやすみ、ソー」

「おやすみ、弟よ」ソーはささやき、ドア口でしばらくロキを眺めてから、自分の部屋に戻った。

\-----

ミッドガルドが冬至祭の準備に向かう頃、ソーはニューヨークを訪ねた。戦が終わり、民がノルウェイに落ち着いて以来初めての訪問だった。最初の数日はスターク、バナー、ダンバース、それに新しいアベンジャーズの主要メンバーと会議室で過ごしたが、その他の日程は旧友との再会を楽しむことで過ぎていった。サンクタム・サンクトラムに顔を出し、無限のビールを飲むことすらした。

ロキはほぼ一時間ごとに携帯メールを送ってきて、そこにはセルフィーやら、〝ミーム〟と呼ばれる様々なGIF画像やらが添付されていた。そのいくつかは確かに面白いとソーも認めていた。メッセージからは、一人で置いていかれた弟が拗ねている様子が伝わってきた。俺が会議室に詰め込まれている間一人で待っているのは退屈だぞ、とソーは何度も言ったのだが。

それがロキを連れてこなかった本当の理由だとソーは自分に言い聞かせていた。しかし正直に言えば、誰もが知っているスーパーヴィランを地球の最強のヒーロー達に会わせてよいものかどうか、確信が持てなかったのだ。たとえ弟が生まれ変わっているとしても。

スタークはおそらく知っているだろう。あのロンドンでソーが弟を連れ去った映像による騒ぎに対応したのは、彼の妻だった。しかし残りの仲間はニュー・アスガルドの若い王子の存在を知らず、ソーもあえて知らせるつもりはなかった。ソーが誰を生き返らせようと、彼らには関係のないことだからだ。

ソーはパーカーとカーンとの手合わせで汗をかき、着替えをしに部屋に戻った。ズボンを下ろすと同時に、そのポケットに入っていたスタークフォンから着信音が響いた。引っ張り出すと、ロキからのメッセージがいくつか届いていた。

14:24 Loki: ソー！

14:45 Loki: ソー！！！

14:46 You: なんだ、ロキ？

14:46 Loki: 今日新しいことを思い出した

14:51 You: 新しい記憶か？ それは良かった。何を思い出したんだ？

14:55 You: ロキ？ 焦らしてるのか？

14:55 Loki: 😏

14:56 Loki: 兄上が母上の部屋から紫色のカーテンを取ってきて体に巻いて、王宮を走り回りながらヴァルキリー戦士になったって喜んでたのを思い出した。僕に三つ編みまでさせたよね

14:57 You: それは実に素晴らしい思い出だ

14:57 Loki: ???????

14:57 Loki: 恥ずかしがると思ったのに！

14:58 Loki: 兄上ってつまんないな

15:03 You: 腕が鈍ったな、弟よ😃 問題を起こさず大人しく待ってろ。プレゼントを持って帰ってやるからな

15:03 Loki: ほんとに？ 新しいスターク製品？

15:07 Loki: ソー！！！

15:08 You: いい子にしてろ、ロキ

ソーはポケットに携帯電話を戻した。スタークからもらった最新のスターク社製品のバッグを目にやってにっこりと微笑む。それから母親のカーテンを体に巻きつけた日のことを思い出し、思わず笑い声をあげた。離れている間、ロキは他にも何か思い出しただろうか。

二人の生きてきた年月は長く、あまりにも多くの出来事があった。短い時間にすべての記憶を取り戻すのはおそらく不可能だろう。いずれは弟が何もかも思い出してくれることをソーは願った。たとえその一部は疑いようもなく苦しみと痛みに満ちていたとしても。

気がかりがひとつあった。二人の深い絆が兄弟愛の域を超えたものだったとロキが思い出せば、今の関係は変わるのだろうか。

初めて一緒にベッドに倒れこんだのは、二人がまだごく若い頃のことだった。そしてソーよりも数百歳若いロキは、そのとき、まだ成人していなかった。ソーは最初の数十年はそのことに罪悪感を覚えたものだった。しかし弟はソーの老いぼれたヤギよりも頑固で、ひと気のない場所まで後をついてきては甘いささやきで誘惑し、まだ若かったソーが欲望を抑えられなくなるまで挑発したのだった。

新しい肉体を持ったロキは美しく魅力的で、時に過去のロキが決してしなかったような可愛らしささえ見せた。しかしソーは自分の気持ちを注意深く隠していた。このロキが性的な関係を受け入れるかどうか、まだわからなかったからだ。ソーが大人の男であるのに対し、ロキの外見は何百歳も若い姿なのだから。

ロキの心もまた、過去のロキが遠い昔に失ってしまった無邪気さをまだ保っていた。ソーの記憶と同じように頭の回転が早く賢かったが、会話をしていると、自分がはるかに年上なのだと痛感させられることがたびたびあった。それに自分よりもずっと細いロキの体を見るたび、これはかつて抱いた弟ではないのだと実感せずにいられなかった。

二日後、ニューヨークからニューアスガルドへのポータルを開くと、ロキは二人の居室でのんびりとしていた。魔術書を取り落とし、駆け寄ってきてソーを出迎える。けれど抱擁を交わすロキの仕草はぎこちなく、すぐに体を離した。

後ずさるロキを見て、ソーは不思議そうに笑った。「どうした？」

「なんでもない⋯⋯」過去のロキは嘘が上手だったが、ソーはその弱々しい否定を簡単に見透かすことができた。頰が赤く染まる様子も見逃せない。「何か持って帰ってきてくれたの？」ロキは急いで話題を変えた。ソーの後ろに回り、荷物の中にスターク社のロゴがついた紙袋を見つけて、瞳を貪欲に輝かせる。

ロキは小さな蛇のように袋を奪い、さっと離れて中身を調べ始めた。

「ありがとうのひと言も無しか？」ソーは笑った。少しは叱りつけるような口調でそう言おうとしたのに、完全に失敗してしまった。「これは来年発売される新モデルだぞ。モータルの店ではあと数ヶ月しないと販売されないんだ」

ロキは新しいスタークパッドから顔を上げ、ソーに笑いかけた。ミッドガルド人よりも早く何かを手に入れた嬉しさで顔が輝いている。髪を耳にかけ、恥ずかしそうな顔で歩いてきて、ソーの肩に両手をかけた。

「ありがとう、兄上」

頰にキスを贈られて、ソーは何度か瞬きをした。ロキの唇が触れたばかりの頰にぴりぴりと刺激が走るようで、思わず指先で触れる。「ああ⋯⋯ありがとう」

\-----

その後の数週間、ロキの行動は奇妙になるばかりだった。共有している部屋にロキがいると、どこか気まずい空気が流れた。ロキがときどきじっとこちらを見ていることにソーは気づいていた。一緒にいるとロキの動作はぎこちなくなり、深く考え込むような顔でソーを見つめる。俺の髭に何かついてるか？などとソーが訊けば、はっとして頰を染めるのだった。

そんな表情を過去にも見たことがあるような気がした。まだ二人とも若く、互いへの欲望が芽生えたばかりの遠い過去のことだ。あの頃のソーは発情期の獣のように弟を追いつめ、ロキは誇らしげな孔雀のようにソーを挑発したものだった。

ソーは居室のドア越しに弟を眺めた。ロキはお気に入りの椅子に座って脚を組み、腰を傾けてチェス盤に駒を並べている。今夜は二人のゲームナイトだった。冬のあいだに習慣となった毎週のことなのに、ロキはまるで特別な夜のように上等なベルベットで着飾っている。上着の襟と袖は柔らかな毛皮で縁取られ、駒を置くたびに手首で金の鎖が音を立てた。

ソーは弟のそんな姿に懐かしさを覚え、下腹の奥の方で欲望が渦巻くのを感じた。髪に指を通しながら咳払いをして、部屋に入っていく。「ゲームの準備はできたか？」訊きながらワインを酒杯に注ぎ、暖炉の前でロキの向かい側に座る。

「できたよ。兄上はまた負ける準備ができた？」ロキはにやりと笑った。

ソーはロキの皮肉を笑い飛ばし、白いチェスの駒をしばらく眺めてから最初の一手を打った。

二人は過去にもよくチェスのゲームをした。しかし最後まで勝負を終えることは滅多になかった。弟がずるをしているのに気づいたソーがチェス盤をひっくり返すか、ロキがソーの膝に乗り上げて激しく口づけ、駒をバラバラにしてしまうかのどちらかだったのだ。

窓の外で空が少しずつ暗くなり、二人は駒を動かしながらチェス盤越しに互いを見つめた。勝負は互角だった。ロキの直感は相変わらず鋭く、しかし戦略的思考ならソーに分がある。

ソーは顎を撫でてワインをゆっくり飲み、次の一手を考えた。弟の視線を感じる。そのまなざしは強く、今までなく思いつめていた。顔を上げると、同時にロキはチェス盤に視線を落とした。ソーは気づかなかったふりをして、酒杯に笑みを隠し、駒を動かした。

「よし！」ロキは自分の駒を動かし、小さなテーブル越しにソーの酒杯に手を伸ばした。ソーは杯を握る手を緩め、ワインを口に含むロキを見つめた。杯をテーブルに置いたロキの唇が苺のように赤い。「チェックメイト」

ソーは咳払いをして弟の唇から目をそらした。「良い勝負だった。それもまったく不正をせず勝ったとは、感心したぞ」

「そう？ じゃあ、他のことをして遊ぶ？ 兄上」ロキの声に混ざるからかうような調子に、ソーは一瞬気を取られた。

突然の流れの変化に戸惑いながら、立ち上がって空の酒杯を片付ける。「また今度にしよう、ロキ。今夜はこれから酒場に行く予定なんだ」

「一緒に行ってもいい？」ロキは甘い声でそう訊いて、ソーの背後に立った。

「おまえは明日の朝も授業じゃないのか？」ソーは振り向くことができない自分を意識しながら、空の酒杯を握りしめた。「もうベッドに行った方がいいぞ」

「ベッド？！」ロキは呆れたように言い、テーブルを回りこんで無理やりソーと視線を合わせた。「僕はもう遅いから寝ろなんて言われる子供じゃない」

「もちろん、子供ではない。だがロキ──」

「じゃあなんで子供扱いするんだ？ 僕は神なんだから、ミッドガルドでは酒を飲んで良いくらいの年齢をとっくに過ぎているはずだ」

「いや、そういうわけにいかない」ソーは短くため息をついたが、ロキの目に浮かぶ苛立ちを見て思わず表情を引き締めた。ロキは目を細め、本気で怒っている。弟の怒りを何度となくぶつけられてきたソーには、これは言葉を注意深く選ばなければならない状況だとすぐにわかった。「ロキ、俺はおまえがまだ酒を酌み交わすには若すぎると言っているのではない。ただ今日の目的は飲むことだけじゃないんだ。酒の席でブリュンヒルデとシフから重要な報告を受けることも多いからな」

ソーはいつもするように弟の首に手を添えようとしたが、ロキはその手を振り払い、胸の前で腕を組んだ。「なるほど、シフが来るんだな」ロキは棘のある目つきでソーをにらんだ。拗ねたようにも見えるせいでそんな表情は昔ほど効果的ではなかったが、そこに嫉妬があることはソーにもよくわかった。

弟は昔から独占欲が強かった。

「ああ、シフもいるだろう。だがコーグとコーグも来るぞ。近況報告を兼ねてブーンドックスから訪ねてきているんだ」ソーがそう付け加えても、ロキのまなざしは氷のように冷たいままだった。踵を返して自分の部屋に入っていき、背後でドアを乱暴に閉める。

ソーはこめかみを押さえ、酒場から戻ってきたときにベッドが毒虫や他の恐ろしいものでいっぱいになっていないことを祈った。

酒場での夜は予定していたよりも遅くまで続いた。しかしヴァルキリーとコーグが腕相撲を始めると、ソーは先に帰るとは言い出せなくなった。ヴァルキリーが勝ち、優勝者を決めようとソーに挑戦を迫った。そしてソーは実に六百年ぶりに腕相撲に負けた。

酔っ払ったというほどではないものの、いつもよりも軽い足取りで帰宅する頃には、ロキとの小さな口論も酒杯の底に忘れ去られていた。共有の居室は暗く、暖炉の火もくすぶる燃えさしに変わっている。ロキの部屋のドアは閉まっていて、ソーは明日まで何もせず弟が落ち着くのを待とうと決めた。

ソーは寝室に引き取り、ベッドまで歩きながら次々と服を脱ぎ捨てていった。シーツを調べて弟が悪戯をしていないことを確認してからベッドに潜り込み、酔いから来る心地よい気だるさに身をまかせる。

うとうとしかけたとき、居室から大きな叫び声が聞こえてソーははっと目を覚ました。

「ソー！」

怒りに満ちたシフの怒鳴り声が聞こえ、ソーは眉をひそめた。ベッドを這い出し、床からチュニックを拾って頭からかぶる。居室に急いで出て行くと、待ち構えていた光景に目を瞬いた。まるで蜂に刺された熊のように怒り狂っているシフ、その拳にぶら下げられて小悪魔のように笑っているロキ。

「何だ⋯⋯何があったんだ？」ソーは口ごもりながら訊いた。

「ロキが私の部屋にいたのよ、ベッドの上で気絶してた。これを手に持ってね」シフは叫び、やや変形した大きな髪鋏を掲げて見せた。そんなものを作り出したのが誰か、想像するのは容易い。

ロキはしゃくりをひとつして、ヘラヘラと笑った。「気絶なんかしてない。目を休めてたんだ。それに、そんなのは絶対僕のじゃない」

ソーは出かける前に飲んでいたワインのピッチャーをちらりと見た。空になっている。なるほど。それでなぜ弟がエルフの強い酒のような匂いを発散しているのか、説明がつく。

シフはロキの腕をつかむ手に力を入れ、鋏をソーの鼻先に突きつけた。「こいつ、私の頭を坊主にしようとしてたのよ！ ワインのピッチャーたった一杯で気絶するようなチビじゃなかったら、実際に成功していたでしょうね」

「シフ⋯⋯」ソーは首を横に振ったが、弟に不利な証拠がここまではっきりしていては反論もできなかった。

「そんな言い方したって無駄よ。あなたの弟が私の髪を標的にするのは初めてじゃないんだから。忘れたなら言っておくけど、私の髪はもともとブロンドだったんですからね」

ソーは眉間をぎゅっと押しながら友人を申し訳なさそうに見た。「済まない。なんと言って良いか、言葉もない」続いてロキを見て厳しい表情を作るが、あまり意味はなかった。弟は一人で立つことすらままならないのだから。

シフは深々とため息をつくと、ロキをソーの腕に押し込んだ。「さっさとベッドに連れてった方がいいわよ」怒り続ける気も起こらないくらい疲れているらしい。

「本当に悪かった」ソーはロキを腕に抱き上げながら言った。弟はにやりと笑ってソーを見上げ、指で顎をつついた。「弟の酔いが覚めたら話をしておく」

「しっかり話しておいてよね、ソー。明日の朝起きて頭が痛いとか文句を言ったからって、甘やかして薬なんか与えるんじゃないわよ」

二人はおやすみの挨拶を交わして別れ、ソーはロキをベッドに運んだ。マットレスの上におろし、ブーツを脱がせる。

ロキはまたしゃっくりをしてつま先でソーをつついた。「そぉー⋯⋯」

「そんな言い方をしても無駄だぞ」ソーは少し前に聞いたシフの怒った口調を真似て言った。叱るべきだったし、落胆してみせるべきだとは思ったが、同時にロキがこんな悪戯をしたのは自分のせいなのもよくわかっていた。

ワイン漬けになってぐったりしたロキの体にシーツをかぶせる。ソーは枕に突っ伏して寝息を立てる弟を見下ろして首を振った。今にして思えば、昔のロキの悪戯のほとんどは嫉妬によるものだったのだ。二人が成長し、ソーが新しい友達を作ったり、軽い気持ちで若い女を追いかけ回すようになると、ロキの子供っぽい悪戯は少しずつ念入りで悪質なものに代わった。

弟が怒りに任せて作り出した鋏を手にとって眺めながら、俺たちは結局同じ間違いを繰り返すのだろうか、とソーは考えた。

翌朝、ロキがやっとベッドから這い出したのは、もう午前も半ばを過ぎた頃だった。髪は寝癖がついて四方に飛び跳ね、頰には枕の跡がついていて、顔色はいつもに増して青ざめている。

ひと言で言えば、惨めそのものという姿だった。

「おはよう」ソーはロキの神経に障ると知っていてわざと爽やかな笑顔を向けた。

ロキはソーに向かって目を細め、窓から大量に差し込む眩しい日差しを手で遮ろうとした。ソーが使用人たちに言ってカーテンを開けさせていたのだ。ロキはのろのろと部屋を横切り、朝食用のテーブルについて、唸り声でソーに朝の挨拶をした。

「空腹だろう？」ソーはベーコンを乗せた皿をロキの方に押しやり、目を見開くロキを見て笑いをこらえた。「ゆで卵もあるし、いい感じに焦げ目のついたソーセージも、ハッシュブラウンに豆、豚油で作ったパテもあるぞ──」

ロキは両手を上げてソーが取り寄せた朝食から顔を背けた。「ううっ⋯⋯今は食べたくない」

ソーは思う存分笑うと、流石に弟を気の毒に思ってしぼりたての人参ジュースをグラスに注いでやった。「よし、これを飲め。気分が良くなるぞ」

ロキは鼻の横にしわを寄せたが、ジュースを残さず飲んだ後は少し顔色がよくなったように見えた。

「少しはましになったか？」

ロキは口をぬぐい、二杯目を求めてグラスを差し出した。「まだ幽鬼（ドラウガー）みたいな気分だけど、なんとか生き残れそう」

ソーはジュースを注ぐと、テーブルに置いた鋏に顎をしゃくってみせた。ロキはソーの視線を追って椅子の上で気まずげに身じろぎした。その鋏で何をしようとしたのかを思い出したのだろう。

「まず事実をはっきりさせよう。昨晩、おまえは俺のアルフヘイム産赤ワイン、三百年もののヴィンテージを一本飲み干し、シフの部屋に忍び込んで彼女の髪を切り落とそうとした。だが結局彼女のベッドで意識を失い、シフは酔いつぶれたおまえを見つけて、寝ていた俺を叩き起こした。俺はおまえの悪戯のせいで怒鳴りつけられる羽目になった」

ロキは顔を両手でこすり、指の間からソーをにらんだ。

「ロキ、おまえとシフが昔から仲が悪かったのはわかっている。だが俺に腹を立てたからと彼女に怒りをぶつけるのはだめだ。それもこんな物を使って」ソーは曲がった鋏をロキの目の前でかしゃかしゃと動かして見せた。しかしよく見てみるとその刃先は鈍く、何も切れそうにはない。

ロキは暗い目で自分の両手を見下ろした。「兄上はシフの味方につくだろうと思った。いつもそうだ、子供の頃からずっと」

「俺は⋯⋯何だって？」

「思い出したんだ、兄上とシフが盛りのついた猫みたいにじゃれあってたこと」自分の言葉にさえ気分が悪くなったように、ロキは鼻の横にしわを寄せた。「あのころ僕を遠ざけていたのも当然だな」

「そんなことはない」ソーはロキの非難の言葉に呆れて首を振り、同時に強い不安に襲われた。こんなやりとりを以前に何度もしたような気がしたのだ。

「そうだったよ！ 狩に行くとか宝探しに行くとか言って、いつも僕を置いてけぼりにしたじゃないか」ロキは吐き捨てるように言って口をへの字に結んだ。

「ロキ、おまえは俺たちより五百年も年下だったんだ。まだ一緒に来るには幼すぎた、母上からも禁じられていた。やっと一緒に行けるくらいの年齢になる頃には、おまえはもう誘っても来たがらなかった」

「そうだ、兄上とシフがべたべたするのを見たくなかったから」ロキは全身に嫉妬を燃え上がらせながら叫んだ。

ソーはしばらく黙って考えをまとめてから、出来るだけ落ち着いた声で話した。「おまえが仲間外れにされたと感じていたなら、そのことは心から謝る。だがシフは俺の親友だ。おまえにとっても友人だった頃があったはずだ。今では彼女は俺に残された数少ない友の一人なんだ、ロキ。おまえももう少し仲良くしてくれると良いのだが」

ソーの言葉にロキは虚をつかれたような顔になった。嫉妬にこわばっていた肩から力が抜け、顔に浮かんでいた怒りが消えて、恥じ入るような表情に取って代わる。鋏をちらりと見ると、ロキは爪を噛み、ばつの悪い顔でやっとソーの目を見た。「そんなつもりじゃ⋯⋯」口ごもって寝癖のついた髪に指を絡める。「わかったよ、謝るよ」さっと指を振ると、鋏は魔力の霧とともに消えた。「もう⋯⋯もうこんなことはしない」

ソーはテーブル越しに手を伸ばし、ロキの手首を優しくつかんだ。「それを聞いて安心した。だがおまえが謝るべきなのは俺にではない」

ロキは椅子の上で身じろぎして長々と呻き声を漏らした。「シフに会いに行くのは、せめて生まれて初めての二日酔いが治ってからでもいいかな？ 正直に言ってあいつは怖いんだ」

「ああ、確かに怖いな」ソーは笑い、ロキのために小さな癒しの石を取ってこようと部屋に向かった。

ロキの頭痛がやっと治ると、ソーは中庭に降りていくように言った。そこでシフはヴァナへイムからの訪問客たちを迎える準備をしているところだった。

ソーはバルコニーから中庭を見下ろした。ロキがためらって円柱の陰に隠れるのが見え、眉をひそめる。「さあ、頑張って行け」ソーは小声でつぶやいた。

ロキはやっと足を踏み出し、シフに近づいた。シフは訝しげな顔でロキを見たが、しばらくすると二人は座って話し始めた。会話が握手で締めくくられるのを見届け、ソーは安心してくすりと笑った。自分にとって大切な二人がやっといくらか歩み寄る様子を見て、少し心が軽くなっていた。

\-----

ロキは簡単に諦めるような性格ではない。ソーはそのことをよく知っていた。一度何かを欲しいと思ったらどこまでも追っていくし、時には汚い手を使うことも厭わない。

弟が二人の親密な過去を思い出したのは明らかだった。ソーがそう気づいたことをロキも知っている。そんなわけで二人は猫とねずみの奇妙なゲームを始め、そのゲームの中ではソー自身が狙われる獲物なのだった。

過去のロキであれば、さりげない挑発や誘惑するような服装、計算ずくで触れる指先で時間をかけ、こらえきれなくなったソーが襲いかかるのを待ち構えたことだろう。しかしこの若いロキはまっすぐに獲物に飛びかかってくる。その手法には似通っているところもあったが、過去のロキほど洗練されておらず、より強引だった。今のロキには長いゲームをするような忍耐力やスキルが不足している。

ゲームの第一ラウンドは、意図的な寝衣の変化から始まった。ソーは弟のために冬用の衣服を取り寄せていた。毛皮の裏地がついたマント、エルフの絹で作ったベスト、そして寝衣用にゆったりとしたチュニック。しかしロキの新しい好みは少し違ったようだ。

ある晩、ロキはソーの書斎に滑り込んできた。熊の毛皮のラグの上を爪先立ちで歩いてきて、机の端にちょこんと座る。

ソーはデスクの上に六つのホログラムスクリーンを広げ、銀河の貿易税関連の書類に目を通していた。ちらりと弟の姿を見ると、驚いてもう一度視線を戻さずにいられなかった。ロキはソーの寝衣用のシャツを着ていた。大きな襟がはだけて肩がむき出しになっている。ソーはそこから目を離せなくなった。そのせいで肘がキーボードにぶつかり、スクリーンの半分がエルダー人のケルディッシュ言語に翻訳されてしまった。

ロキの玉のような笑い声に瞬きをして肘をあげ、ソーは口の中で悪態をつきながら翻訳をもとに戻そうとした。「俺のクローゼットを漁ったのか」ぶつぶつ言いながら、目の前に表示された一マイルはあろうかという長さの言語オプションに目を細める。やっと正しい言語を見つけて選択した。

「うん」ロキは答えた。直接見なくても、ソーはその顔に浮かぶずる賢そうな笑顔や頰のえくぼを想像できた。

「自分の寝衣に何か問題でもあるのか？」

「別に。ただ兄上の服の触り心地が好きなんだ。滑らかで気持ちいい」

「そうか」ソーは咳払いをして、書類に書かれた発音が不可能に思われる名前に目を細めた。

無視されていることに気づいたロキは机をいったん飛び降り、次にその上にかがみこんだ。ソーは明日までに読まなければならない書類の束をめくっていたのだが、ちょうど視線の先にロキのチュニックの大きな襟、そしてその奥の薔薇色の乳首が見えた。

「ロキ、俺は仕事中だ」ソーは言った。眉をひそめ、必死で税関連の書類に視線を戻す。

「でも僕は退屈してるんだ」ロキは唇を突き出した。「ゲームがしたい」

もうしてるだろう。そう心の中でつぶやきがら、ソーは机の下で脚を少し広げた。手を股間に伸ばして位置を調整したい衝動を抑える。「またあとで、この書類を読み終わったらな。今日は昼食も夕食も抜きでこれを読んでるんだ」

「あーあ、つまんない」ロキは呻き、猫のように背伸びをして机を離れた。魅惑的な光景は消え、ロキはゆっくり遠ざかっていく。指はもうスタークフォンの画面をタップしていた。

ソーはぎこちなく笑って椅子の上で力を抜いた。やっとズボンの中に手を伸ばして半分勃ちあがったものの位置を調整しつつ、天井を仰いだ。

\-----

ソーは決して忍耐力のある男ではなかった。二人が若かった頃、弟はその弱みを容赦なく利用した。わざと人前で甘い言葉を囁き、大胆に指を這わせて、ソーを限界まで追いつめた。そうしておいてロキはさっと消えてしまい、禁断の欲望の証拠を隠そうと四苦八苦するソーを影からこっそり見て笑うのだった。

今でもソーは忍耐力のある男ではない。けれどいつかはやってくるその時を出来るだけ遅らせようと努力していた。というのも、ロキの可愛い誘惑はソーにとってもかなり楽しかったのだ。

ゲームの第二ラウンドは、弟がセルフィーと呼ぶ写真を使ったものだった。ロキは毎日のようにソーに様々な画像を送ってきた。特に多いのはミッドガルドの猫の画像で、それはアスガルドの民も最近はペットにするようになった動物だった。旧アスガルドで飼われたペットに比べればだいぶ小さいが、確かに見た目は可愛らしい。

スタークフォンがベルトのポーチで着信音を鳴らす。ソーはそれを無視してブリュンヒルデとの会話に意識を戻した。二人はヴァルキリー用の稽古場で手合わせの最中だった。見習いのヴァルキリーたちが交代で激しい剣戟を繰り広げ、周囲には威勢の良い叫び声や木剣の打ち合う音が飛び交っている。

「今度の夏、見習いの子たちを何人かホックスの衛星に送ろうかと思ってるの。洞窟にドラゴンが住んでるらしいから。ちょうど手頃なサイズの獣だわ。実戦で鍛えるのに良い機会だし──」ソーの電話がまたも着信音を鳴らし、ブリュンヒルデは話すのをやめて片方の眉を上げた。「誰からか見なくていいの？ 陛下」

さらにまた着信音が鳴ったが、ソーは気にするな、と言うように手を振った。

「重要なメッセージかもよ」ブリュンヒルデはにやりと笑った。ミッドガルドの通信機器でソーに大量のメッセージを送れるものなど、アスガルドに一人しかいない。彼女もそれを知っているのだ。

ソーはため息をつき、ポーチに手を伸ばして携帯電話を引っ張り出した。

18:32 Loki: 兄上、また猫の画像見つけたよ

18:33 Loki: 見たい？

18:34 Loki: 今までで一番可愛いよ！

18:35 You: ロキ、俺は今ヴァルキリーと会話中なんだ

18:35 Loki: 😠😠

18:36 Loki: 😠😠😠😠😠😠

18:37 You: わかった、猫の写真を送れ

ソーは携帯の画面を見つめて待ったが、メールはなかなか到着せず、画面が二度もスリープモードに入ってしまった。ブリュンヒルデに目で謝り、諦めて電話をポケットに戻そうとした瞬間、手のひらに振動を感じる。

ソーはロキが送ってきた写真を見て、驚いてそのまま窒息しそうになった。

それは猫の写真ではなかった。いや、ある意味では猫の写真と言えるのかもしれない。どうやって合成したのか、ピンクの鼻とふわふわの小さな耳、それに細い猫のヒゲが弟の顔にくっついている。ロキは下唇を噛み、片手を猫の前足のように顔の横に上げていた。

ソーは写真を見つめた。頰が熱くなるのを感じたが、それでも目をそらせなかった。写真の上にキャプションがついている。〈ニャー〉。

この忌々しいミッドガルドの機器を弟に与えたことを半分後悔しながらも、ソーはすぐに写真を保存した。咳払いの音が聞こえてやっと顔を上げると、ブリュンヒルデが唇の片側を上げ、面白そうな、すべて見通したような顔で笑っていた。

「何か問題でもあった？ 陛下」

ソーは慌てて電話をポケットに戻し、ぎこちなくうなずいた。「大丈夫だ」

「話を続けましょうか？」

「ああ」

「じゃあ続けるわ。それでね⋯⋯」ブリュンヒルデはヴァルキリー部隊に関する計画の続きを話し始めたが、ソーの頭にはほとんど入ってこなかった。あの仔猫のロキの姿が頭から離れない。

それからの数週間、ロキから送られる画像は大胆なものになるばかりだった。他人といるときにメールを開かない方が良いとソーはすぐに学んだ。ニューヨークの基地での会議に呼ばれ、またロキを置いていくことになり、すると復讐はより個人的なものになった。

ジーンズのポケットで着信音が鳴り、ソーはもう残りの会議の内容に集中できないと覚悟した。片手を上げて会議を少しの間抜けると伝え、ポケットの中で電話が燃えるように感じながら一番近くのトイレに急ぐ。個室に入って鍵を閉めると同時にポケットに手を伸ばし、急いで携帯をアンロックする。

やはり来ていた。少しずつ誘惑を増し、ソーを追いつめて決意を揺るがせようとする弟のセルフィー画像だ。小さな画面の中で拗ねたように唇を尖らせたロキの表情には、さりげなさなど一切無い。ロキはベッドに気だるげに寝そべり（それもソーのベッドに）、白いコットンの枕に波打つ髪を広げ、片手を画面の外のどこか見えない場所に伸ばしている。

メッセージには「早く帰ってきて」とあり、不満げなロキの声が聞こえるかのようだった。

ソーはロキの手を観察し、それがどこに向かって伸ばされているのかに気づいて小鼻をふくらませた。気づくとベルトを外し、手をボクサーショーツの中に突っ込んでいた。腿の間に急速に血液が集まり、脚のつけねが痛くなる。

小さな画面の弟の姿を凝視しながら、ソーは自身のペニスをつかみ、慌しく手を動かした。その行為に罪悪感は持たなかった。遅かれ早かれこの時は来ると予想はしていたからだ。そしてロキはそれが早ければ早いほど良いと思っているらしい。射精の瞬間にソーは携帯を取り落としそうになった。殺風景な白いタイルの壁にソーの満足げな呻きが反響した。

ソーは手を洗ってからロキに短い返事を書いた。その日の夜には家に帰ると。なぜニューヨーク滞在を予定より早く切り上げるのかについては説明しなかった。勝ち誇った弟の微笑みが目の前に見えるかのようだった。

\-----

第三ラウンドでゲームは終了し、二人とも勝者となった。

ソーの帰宅後、二人の間の空気は奇妙に張り詰めていた。どちらも言葉にはしないまま、何かを待ち受けるような雰囲気が部屋を満たした。二人はいつものように一緒に夕食をとり、ロキはソーの留守中に行った悪戯について語った。ソーはその話を聞かなかったことにしようと決めたが、ネット上の荒らしがひどい目に遭ったのは内心いい気味だった。

ノルンヘイムのチェッカーゲームが終わり、二人は就寝前の入浴をした。先に入るのはいつもロキだった。弟の使うオイルの匂いをソーが好むからだ。ソーが浴室を出ると弟はもうベッドルームに引き取っていた。けれどソーには、この夜はまだ始まったばかりだという強い予感があった。

ソーは暖炉に小さな火をつけて下着姿になり、就寝の準備をした。普段は滅多に携帯電話を持ってベッドに入ることはなかったが、今夜は必要になりそうだと思った。

枕に頭を沈めて体の力を抜き、目を半分閉じて暖炉の火を眺める。そうして五分も経たないうちに、着信音が鳴った。

まるで訓練された獣のようにその音にペニスがぴくりと反応した。欲望で暗くなった目で添付画像を開く。

ついにロキが急所を狙いに来たようだ。

画像には想像の余地が残されていなかった。ロキの長い指が意図を明らかに示して薄い下着の内側でペニスを握り、下腹の筋肉は快楽に張り詰めている。

少しぶれている上に弟の顔は画面の外でほとんど隠れていた。それでもロキの細く赤い唇が意味ありげに微笑み、その間からピンクの舌がのぞいているのを見て、ソーは自分のペニスも固くなるのを感じた。

画像を眺めているうちにペニスが手の中でさらに固さを増した。ソーはブランケットをはねのけ、裸の胸と下着の中で半分勃ち上がったペニスが画面に収まるようにして写真を撮った。

送信してから電話を横に置き、頭の後ろで手を組んで余裕の微笑みを浮かべて待つ。

しばらくするとベッドルームのドアが軋んで誰かの訪れを告げ、次に素足がラグを踏む音が聞こえた。柔らかく軽く、まるで猫の足のように静かに部屋を横切ってくる。マットレスが傾いてシーツが擦れ、ブランケットが持ち上がるとロキがその下に滑り込んできた。

ソーは唇を舐めて眉を上げてみせた。弟はソーの膝にまたがり、今や薄い下着だけが二人の体を隔てている。

「弟よ」ソーはからかうように声をかけた。「俺のベッドに入ってきて、俺の膝に乗っているのには何か特別な理由があるのか？」

「わかってるくせに」

「そうか？」

「ソー！」ロキは苛立たしげに言い、その口調に含まれるかすかな緊張にソーは気づいた。

「やっと全部思い出したんだな？」ソーは両手をロキの腰に置き、細い骨と柔らかな肌を親指で撫でた。

「いや⋯⋯全部じゃなくて、部分的に。でもそれでじゅうぶんだ」ロキは両手でソーの頰を挟み、かがみこんだ。背後の暖炉の炎がロキの顔を縁取るように照らし、けれど顔の表情は影になっている。「これは覚えてる」ロキはソーの唇に唇をかすめるようにしてささやいた。ロキの温かな息を感じながら、ソーは唇を重ね合わせた。

「良い思い出だ」ソーはつぶやいた。ロキの顎をとらえて角度を正しく直してやり、その唇の間に舌を滑り込ませる。

ロキは口を開き、ソーのリードに任せた。生まれ変わった弟の唇をソーは初めて味わった。過去のロキのような技巧はなくても、その味は以前と変わらず甘い。何百年も前の昔、初めてロキがキスを許した日と同じように、夢中になってやめられなくなりそうだった。

ソーは手を伸ばし、黒髪を指先でもてあそんだ。「どうして欲しい？ ロキ」

ロキは舌を出してソーの下唇をちらりと舐め、瞳をかすかに光らせながら、ソーの体に視線を這わせた。「全部欲しい」ため息をつき、固くなった下半身を押しつけてくる。「兄上が昔の体の僕と⋯⋯昔の僕としたことを全部、もう一度して欲しい」

ソーは唇を舐めてロキの腰をつかむ手に力を入れた。弟への愛の深さを隠さず伝えることに決める。「そうか、では全部与えよう」

ロキはソーの胸に身を投げ出し、ソーはロキを抱きしめて体勢を逆転させた。山のように積んだ枕の上に弟を仰向けに寝かせる。ブランケットを横にずらすと、薄明かりの中でロキの勃ちあがったものが下着を押し上げているのが見えた。

ロキは両脚を広げ、真珠のように白い歯で下唇を噛んだ。「兄上」猫のように甘えた声を出し、頭の上に両腕を投げ出す。「触って。昔したのと同じように」

「ここか？」ソーはにやりと笑ってロキの下腹に指を広げた。その指が下に移動するにしたがって、下腹の筋肉が震えだすのがわかる。やがてソーの親指が下着の濡れた箇所を撫でると、ロキはぎゅっと目を閉じた。

「そう、そこを」ロキはもう息を弾ませながらうなずいた。

ソーはさっそくロキの願いを叶えようとした。けれどロキの下着の紐を解こうと手を伸ばすと、その指先は震えた。緊張しているのではない。弟がついに戻ってきただけではなく、自分のベッドにいるという現実に、改めて圧倒的な喜びがこみ上げたのだった。ソーの世界はふたたび完全なものに戻った。

このロキには二人の記憶や知識はあるが、実際の経験は少ない。ソーは時間をかけて弟の下着を脱がせ、待ちきれずに身をよじる様子を愛しげに眺めた。

「ソー、早く触って！」

「おまえがこんなに我慢が効かない奴だった覚えはないぞ」ソーは呆れて言った。

「そうかな？ 歳をとって記憶力が悪くなったんじゃないか？」ロキはそんな皮肉を言ったが、ついにソーがペニスを握ると、その刺激に大きく声をあげた。薔薇色の先端は、まだ動かしてもいないソーの手をもう濡らしていた。

「俺が覚えているのは、おまえがいつも俺に触れて欲しがっていたことだ。そして堂々と求めてきた、少なくとも密室の中では」ソーは笑い声をあげた。

三年前のあの暗い日以来、ソーは誰ともベッドを共にしていなかった。ソー自身のペニスも固くそそり立って腿に押しつけられ、やがて弟はため息のような声を唇から漏らした。「ソー⋯⋯ソー、お願い」

ロキの体は敏感で、どこかに触れるたびに新しい刺激を覚えるようだった。そんな姿にソーはたまらなくなり、自身に触れようと思わず手を伸ばした。しかしロキの方が一瞬早かった。ロキはかかとの裏をソーのペニスに押しつけ、小悪魔のような笑みを浮かべた。それは指で撫でられるほどの刺激には足りなかったが、苦しいほどの欲望を少しなだめる効果はあった。ソーは弟の細い足首をつかみ、低く唸って腰を押しつけた。

ソーがついにロキのペニスを扱き始める頃には、その先端から溢れたものでソーの手は濡れていた。背中をそらし、腰を浮かせて快感を訴える弟の姿を見て、ソーは満足げに笑った。

「兄上も服を脱ぐべきじゃないか？」唇を噛んでソーの手に腰を押しつけながら、ロキが言った。つま先でソーの下着の紐をつつく。「早くこれを脱いでよ」

「そうするには手を離さないとな」ソーは片方の眉を上げて警告した。思ったとおり、握っていたペニスを離すと同時にロキは不満げに唇を突き出した。

ソーは素早く下着を脱ぎ、ロキの開いた脚の間に膝をついて裸身を露わにした。

「あっ⋯⋯僕の記憶よりも大きい」ロキはソーのペニスを凝視し、驚きを隠しきれずに言った。手を伸ばしてその重さを確かめようとするが、太い陰茎に指が回りきらない。「本当に昔からこんなに大きかった？」

「ああ、そのはずだぞ」ソーは笑った。

「ええと⋯⋯どうやってそれを⋯⋯？」

「おまえの腿を使いたい、嫌じゃなければ」ソーはロキの内腿に指を滑らせた。「中に挿れるには大量の香油と時間、そして何よりも忍耐が必要だ」指でそっとロキの柔らかい窪みに触れる。その刺激に思わず目を閉じる弟の表情を見て、ソーは微笑んだ。「残念ながら今夜は、俺はそんな忍耐を持てそうにない」

ロキは少し息を切らしながら目を瞬いてソーを見上げた。「わかった、いいよ」

ソーはロキの両脚をまとめて左肩にかつぎ、ロキは素直に従って足首を交差させた。寝室に香油はなく、明日の朝一番で注文しようとソーは考えた。しかしじゅうぶん潤滑剤の役目を果たすほど二人とも先端が濡れていた。

ソーはロキのペニスを素早く何度か扱いた。ときどき手を止めて赤くなった先端をぎゅっと絞り、指先を濡らす。ロキは息を弾ませ、ソーが手を離した後もまだ背中をそらして腰を浮かせていた。

次にソーは濡れた指を自分のペニスに擦りつけて扱き、やはり先端を絞って薄い精液を何滴かロキの内腿に塗り広げた。ロキの脚の筋肉は無駄なく引き締まり、まだ若い柔らかさを残していた。その隙間にペニスを滑り込ませると、ソーは興奮に息が止まりそうになった。

弟の熱い体内ほど濃密な感覚ではないが、そんなふうに腰を動かすと昔を思い出した。まだ二人とも若く、互いに対する欲望で理性を失っては、夢中で短い密会を果たした頃のことを。物陰やひと気のない回廊へとロキの後を追っていく時は、いつも特別な興奮を覚えたものだった。たどり着いた先で弟はいつも腰紐を解き、誘うように脚を開いてソーを待ち構えていた。

ロキは泣きそうな声をあげ、触れられないまま達した。ピンク色のペニスは腿に打ちつけられながら精液を流し続けた。ソーは腰の動きを緩めてそこを握り、まだ固いことに気づいて片眉を上げた。

「まだ完全に満足していないようだな」ソーは拳に力を入れ、軽くそれを扱いた。「もう一度出せるか？」

「ああっ」ロキは枕に頭を押しつけて身をよじった。しかしソーが二度目の絶頂を引き出そうと手を動かし始めると、ふたたび腰を浮かせた。

ロキの腿が緩み、ペニスからふたたび精液が溢れ出す。

「ソー⋯⋯」ロキは弱々しくソーの手を振り払おうとしたが、腰はまだ動いていた。やがてかかとをマットレスに食い込ませて全身を強張らせ、射精を伴わない絶頂に達した。目の端には涙が滲んでいる。

「俺たちがそうやって達することができたのはもうずいぶん前のことだ」ソーはロキの若いスタミナに感心して言った。

ロキはソーを見上げて目を瞬き、ソーがかがんでペニスの先端に口づけると辛そうな声をあげた。そこは怒ったように真っ赤に染まり、いかにも過敏そうだった。ソーは怒りをなだめるようにそこを何度か舐め、舌先で塩辛さを味わった。しかしロキの指が髪に絡められ、もう触れないで欲しいと懇願するのを感じてやっと顔を上げた。

ロキにはもう最初の体勢を維持するような気力は残っていなそうだった。満たされて少し呆然としている弟の姿を見ながら、ソーは自身のペニスを扱いた。

ロキは半分閉じた目でソーを見つめていた。口もとには気怠げな微笑みが浮かび、肌には快楽の証拠をこびりつかせている。それはソーがよく覚えている姿だった。この姿を求めてソーは取り憑かれたように弟を追った。人前で纏う鎧や仮面を完全に脱ぎ捨てる、弟のこんな姿を見る以上の快感は他になかったからだ。

ソーは少し体を下にずらしてロキの脚を広げた。ロキは驚いて息を呑んだ。ペニスの先端を奥の穴に押しつけると、ロキの目には昔と同じ欲望が浮かんだ。ロキはしばらくソーに焦らされるままでいたが、やがて少しおびえたように腰を引いたので、ソーはすぐに体を離した。やはりソーのあまりもの大きさに戸惑ったのかもしれない。

ミルクのように白いロキの下腹の上で、ソーは自身を扱き続けた。やがて絶頂が近づいてきて全身の筋肉が張り詰める。昔のロキは体を汚されるのを嫌がったので、少し角度を変えようかとソーは一瞬思った。しかし弟の体に自分の印をつけたいという欲望が上回り、ロキの柔らかくなったペニスの上に警告もなく飛沫を放ってしまった。

ロキはその刺激に息を呑んだ。好奇心にかられた指がソーの陰茎に巻きつき、ソーは頭を後ろに投げ出した。黒く塗られた爪が太い血管を根元から赤い先端へとたどる。真珠のような精液の一滴をロキが指先ですくうのを見て、ソーの興奮はさらに高まった。ロキはそれを唇の間で舐め、満足げに微笑んだ。

ソーは首を横に振り、ロキの微笑む唇にキスをした。「おまえは相変わらず俺を煽る方法を知っているようだな、弟よ」

「そして兄上は相変わらず、縄張りにマーキングする獣みたいに僕の体をべとべとにするんだね」ロキは非難がましく言うと、下腹に溜まった精液に指先で触れた。

ソーは弟の要望を察してベッドを降り、タオルを取ってきて弟の体を優しく拭った。ロキは乱れたシーツの間からソーの携帯電話を見つけ出した。二人はベッドに横たわり、ソーはロキに向かって腕を広げた。弟が身を寄せてきて胸で丸くなると、ソーはにっこりと笑った。

ロキは二人の頭上にソーの携帯電話を掲げた。小さな画面に二人の笑顔が並び、その親密な瞬間をロキが写真にとらえる。ソーは設定画面を操作する弟を眺め、その画像が待ち受け画面になったのを見ても反対はしなかった。

ロキはソーを見上げ、伺うような表情を見せた。「こうしてもいい？」

「ああ」ソーはうなずいた。

ロキはそんな答えを予想していなかったらしく、片眉を上げてみせた。「人に見られるかも⋯⋯」

「それがおまえの狙いだろう、弟よ」ソーは声をあげて笑った。ロキの独占欲は昔から変わらない。「人に見られるだろうし、噂が広まるかもしれない。モータルは非難もするだろう。だが俺は気にしない。これだけ何度もおまえを失って、もうおまえを愛していることを隠す気などなくなった。これからも生きている限り俺はおまえを愛し続ける」

ロキは目を瞬いてソーを見た。弟にしては珍しいことに、言葉が何も見つからない様子だった。首を横に振って笑い声をあげ、ロキはソーの鎖骨で短いため息をついた。「兄上はいつも激しいな」

「良い意味で？ 悪い意味で？」ソーは訊いた。ロキは答えの代わりにソーの頰を包み、首を伸ばしてキスをした。「兄上の馬鹿」二人の間で、愛情を込めてロキは小さくささやいた。

＊END＊


End file.
